Amourshipping: Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by LoveX YedenZ
Summary: Ash Ketchum gran aventurero que junto con sus amigos tendrá que impedir los planes de Equipo Flare. Mientras que por el lado de Serena deberá conseguir el corazon de Ash, cueste lo que cueste sin importar que la muerte los haya separado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos queridos lectores, antes de empezar voy a dejar en claro muchas cosas a si que mejor si quieres ir al grano baja hasta la linea.

Como dije voy a mencionar varias cosas de mi:

...?...:-1ra: Me presentare yo soy YedenZ [original, no? :V] es mi nombre artístico y el LoveX ignórenlo es como el nombre de todo la variedad de fics que are en un futuro y es mi primer fic asi que no esperen algo panteras y una historia y diálogos buenos, aun que puede ser una excepción, pues he leído y visto fics desde hace 4 años y talvez eso me da inspiración para hacer historias.

YedenZ: -2da: En este fic no será lemon o tendrá ese tipo de contenido o buen talvez tendrá pero yo describiré de manera graciosa lo que paso y todo eso para que no se queden insatisfechos

YedenZ:- 3ra: También para identificar los diálogos y todo eso, esta será la simbología por así decirlo y será este () los paréntesis para cuando piense en algo y para traducir el idioma pokemon, [] estos que quien sabe que sea será cuando me hable en medio del fic, - y la diagonal psss... que mas querían ya saben para que sirve, pero aun asi lo dire, para las conversaciones y cosas que diga el personaje y ya eso seria todo creo, pero este será únicamente para la conversaciones cuando alguien quiera decir algo del fic, pero dirán que para eso son estos [], simple es para identificar mas rápido la diferencia entre el fic y nuestras conversaciones en medio del fic. En el caso del fic es el mismo tipo de escritura que un fic normal o un libro, o algo parecido

YedenZ: -4ta: Como dije es mi primer fic así que puede que tenga fallas en la forma de escribir o talvez no este haciendo algo bien en el fic , entonces puedes dejar algún consejo siempre y cuando no haya insultos o criticas fuertes y simplemente me valdrá 10 hectáreas de pura ver**, tu consejo si es así el caso.

YedenZ:- 5ta: Este es la ultimo punto que voy ha dar ya pa que no los desperen. Les presentare a alguien... y es...

...?...:- Kougga! (YO!)

YedenZ:- Greninja, zoquete ya te iba a presentar

Greninja: -Kougga Kougga (me vale yo quería hacer mi propia entrada)

YedenZ:- Como pueden ver no estoy solo vengo en mi compañía de el fabuloso Greninja!. Un amiibo que cobro vida que quien sabe como carajos paso, pero me vale, es mi pokemon favorito. Tiene tamaño real y sus fabulosos ataques.

Greninja:- Kougga Kougga Kougga (Tampoco es para tanto.{sonrojándose}.A parte no te hagas tu también tienes poderes)

YedenZ: -Cierto, se me olvido decirles que puedo usa ataques pokemon, que los tuve cuando Greninja cobro vida, que de momento solo se de agua, eléctricos, psíquicos y mas... creo.

Greninja:- Kougga Kougga Kougga (Tengo todo menos un nombre, por que no has puesto uno?)

YedenZ:- Hasta que sepa que sexo eres {de mala gana}

Greninja:- Kougga Kougga Kou Kougga (hora si ya no la cuentas, dices que soy tu pokemon favorito y no sabes como distinguir el sexo) {molesta}

YedenZ:- Opss creo mejor corro por mi vida {con la frente morada de nervios}

Greninja: -Kougga Kougga (prepárate por que no tendré piedad contigo) {con cara de niña malvada}

TedenZ: -En lo que corro por mi vida y Greninja y yo arreglemos esto de manera "Civilizada", si se le puede decir así, por que no disfrutan del fic {saliendo corriendo despues de dichas palabras}

Greninja: -Kougga! (no te me escapas tarado) {persiguiendo a su "Victima"}

Amourshipping: Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Capitulo 1: Preparación para la batalla final. Visitas inesperadas

Era otro hermoso día más en Kalos, donde ya hacia nuestro entrenador favorito... Ash Ketchum que para él todos los días son especiales, pero ese día no era especial, sería más que eso sabía que destaria su última batalla en la liga Kalos y sabiendo que jamás jamas habia llegado tan lejos, estaba emocionado. Ya apenas amanecía y la chica que tanto lo ama decide ir a despertarlo.

-Despierta Ash- dijo Serena de manera cariñosa

-Mmmmmmm...5 minutos más- dijo muy cansado y todavía con mucho sueño

Cualquier persona hubiera reaccionado y sacarlo a la fuerza de su casa de acampar. Pero Serena jamás le haría eso a esa persona que ama profundamente.

-Ash despierta hoy es tu gran día, hoy es la batalla final – dijo muy cariñosa

-Desde cuando hay lindos ángeles en la tierra – respondiendo aun con desvelo

-Perdón?...- dijo mientras se le hacía un sonrojo nivel 4

-He, eres tu Serena? Lo siento ahora salgo – dijo Ash ya reaccionando

-Si claro, te espero afuera con Clemont y Bonnie – dijo aun con su sonrojo y saliendo de la casa de acampar de Ash

Ya saliendo Ash de su casa de acampar y estirándose

-Buenos días chicos – dijo Ash

-Buenos días Ash, el desayuno ya esta listo – dijo la pequeña Bonnie

\- Eso veo, parece que ya han empezado sin mí – dijo Ash mientras veía como todos los pokemon de sus compañeros y pikachu ya estaban desayunando

-Saca a tus pokemon Ash también necesitan comer, recuerda que hoy es tu gran batalla y no lo harán bien si no los atiendes – dijo su amigo Clemont

-Cierto – dicho esto Ash saca todas sus pokebolas sacando a sus 6 pokemon

Despues de esto todos se ponen a desayunar. Pero todo estaba muy callado y nadie tenia algo de que hablar y era aún más raro que durante el desayuno Ash no haya dicho algo pues el era quien iniciaba una conversación, hasta que...

-Oye Ash, has estado callado pasa algo? – dijo su amigo Clemont rompiendo el silencio

-Mmmm... no, no pasa nada – dijo Ash

-Estas seguro no has dicho nada – dijo Bonnie

-... – no respondiendo nada

Serena ya había notado su raro comportamiento de Ash, pero prefirió no incomodarlo o molestarlo, así que por eso en su momento actuó como si nada. Pero al ver que no tenia otra opción dijo:

-Ash desde la mañana has estado raro, dinos los que sea que tengas puedes confiar en nosotros – contesto con un poco de seriedad al inicio y termino sus palabras con una sonrisa.

Pero no era cualquier sonrisa de esa que te dicen todo de esa persona, de esa que te dan confianza y esperanza. Era imposible no contestarle a esa cara tan tierna asi que Ash contesto involuntariamente:

-No sé si tenga lo suficiente para ganar la liga – como se dijo lo hiso involuntariamente y al terminar dicha frase se tapó la boca.

Pero sabía que era tarde, hubo un completo silencio y lo voltearon a ver todos con preocupación, tal fue el asombro que los pokemon de todos igualmente lo voltearon a ver con preocupación.

-Ash, por qué dices eso? – dijo Clemont con preocupación y asombro

-Ash... – dijo Bonnie en voz baja y con la misma preocupación que su hermano

-... – siguió sin decir nada

-Ash, si tienes un problema solo... – serena se detuvo al ver que Ash no volteaba a verla o ponía atención

Despues Serena se levanta y se pone enfrente de Ash y dice

-Ash veme a los ojos – Dijo Serena, pero Ash no la volteo a ver ni dijo nada

Despues Serena pone su mano en su barbilla y le levanta el rostro para que lo pueda ver en los ojos y hay llego más su preocupación. Podía ver atreves de sus ojos una serie de sentimientos negativos, pero más veía era mucha inseguridad.

[YedenZ: -Diría mucha, demasiada inseguridad

Greninja: -Gekkouga (Ven aquí imbécil no te me escapas)

YedenZ: -Oops {esquivando un shuriken de agua}. -Oye quieres matarme, estaba en mi derecho todos son iguales {contesto molesto pero muy noble para pelear con alguien y mas con su pokemon favorito.} -Porque no mejor siguen bien el fic {dicho esto siguió corriendo}

Greninja: -Gekkouga (te dije que vengas) {persiguiendo nuevamente a su "Victima"]

-... – Serena no dijo nada, pero su preocupación aumento demasiado

Ash sin todavía decir nada vuelve a voltear a otra parte

-Ash... – dijo Serena en tono bajo y demasiado preocupado

Serena volvió a agarrar su barbilla con su mano y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos

-Ash no digas eso, sabes que te apoyaremos pase lo que pase y te quiero mucho – le dijo Serena a Ash apunto de estar llorando

Ash al ver mucho la preocupación de los demás y sobre todo Serena, consiguió la confianza que necesitaba

-Está bien Serena lo contare, solo no pongas esa cara por que me vas a preocupar mas que mi problema – dijo Ash

Despues de dichas palabras Serena tiene un sonrojo nivel 4 y se vuelve a sentar en su lugar

-Bien Ash, que tienes, porque no tienes mucha confianza? – le dijo su amigo Clemont

-Bueno es una larga historia pero se puede resumir en que... he perdido 5 ligas continuas – dijo Ash

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la razón de su desconfianza, la cual era buena. Pero sin mas Serena contesta

-Ash el hecho de que hayas perdido esa cantidad de ligas no implica que vallas a perder esta también... – dijo Serena, pero fue interrumpida por Ash

-Pero son 5 ligas seguidas y la verdad sigo dudando d... – dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por Serena

-Sssshhhh, calla que tú eres fuerte y más que eso y te tengo mucha confianza, de hecho apostaría todas mis llaves del tripokalon a que ganas esta liga – dijo Serena con mucho cariño y seguridad

-Serena... – dijo Ash en tono bajo y sorprendido por tales palabras de su amiga.

-Yo apostaría mi Clembot a que ganas Ash – dijo Clemont

-Yo a mi Dedenne – dijo Bonnie. Dicho esto Dedenne responde molesto – Dennee! (Que?)

-Bueno no pero igual te tengo mucha confianza – contesto Bonnie

-Entonces Ash?... – dijo Serena esperando un respuesta positiva

-Muchas gracias chicos... enserio, no pensé que fueran a tenerme demasiada confianza – dijo Ash y despues se levantó con entusiasmo y dice – GANARE LA LIGA!

-Asi se dice Ash – dijo Serena

-Pero antes quiero seguir comiendo – dijo Ash provocando un gota en la nuca a sus amigos

Esta vez no hubo silencio, echaron una platica muy normal y animadora

-Oye Ash dices que has perdido 5 ligas, fueron de la misma región? – pregunto Bonnie

-Buenos pues la verdad no. Han sido de regiones diferentes – contesta Ash

-Eso quiere decir que viajaste atravez de 5 regiones – dijo Bonnie con asombro

-6 con esta – dijo Ash

-Wow Ash eres todo un aventurero – dijo Serena

-Supongo que como viajaste a varias regiones, conociste a varias personas, no? – dijo Clemont

-Claro – dijo Ash

-Y fuiste solo o te han acompañado? – pregunto Bonnie

-Si me han acompañado, fueron personas llamadas Brock, Tracey, Max y Cilan, pero no todos me acompañaron en las mismas circunstancias y regiones

[YedenZ: -La siguiente pregunta puso muy tensa a Serena y supongo que ya sabrán cual es]

-Y conociste a chicas? – pregunto una vez más Bonnie

-Pues en cada región siempre me han acompañado una chica. Se llamaban Misty, May, Dawn e Iris, pero Misty me acompaño en 2 regiones

-Y no te a interesado una? – dijo Bonnie con cara picara

Esta pregunta puso muy nerviosa y algo triste a Serena en cuanto cual fuera la respuesta

-Bonniee! – dijo Clemont regañando a su hermana

-Cómo? – dijo el inocente de Ash que jamás entiende las indirectas y el amor

Despues de tal respuesta causo que sus amigos se cayeran de manera cómica -nada Ash – dijo Bonnie

Despues de esto el desayuno continuo normal, pero Serena tenia la intriga de saber la respuesta de la pregunta de Bonnie. Por consiguiente Ash dice

-Chicos voy al bosque – dijo Ash

-Para qué? – dijo Serena

-Es que son necesidades sanitarias – dijo Ash mientras cruzaba las piernas

Despues a todos les salió una gota en la nuca y asintieron

-SOLO NO TARDES – dijo Serena mientras Ash se iba alejando

Ash se adentró al bosque e hiso sus necesidades, una vez finalizado decidió regresar con sus amigos, pero en el camino alguien lo sorprendió y le tapo los ojos

[YedenZ: - Adivinen quién? No, no es ni Serena, ni Misty, ni May o Dawn

Greninja: Kkou kkouga! (Ven aquí cerebro Psyduck) {Persiguiéndolo}

YedenZ: -Continuemos {sale corriendo}]

Provocando que Ash gritara

-HAAAA!

En eso sus amigos lo escuchan y fueron corriendo junto con sus pokemon

-Hay Ash te recordaba como un niño pero ahora serás niña – dijo la extraña persona que aun seguía tapando sus ojos

Despues de que el extraño pronunciara esas palabras Ash ya sabia quien era

-Iris? – dijo Ash

-Parece que despues de todo me recuerdas – dijo el extraño dando a entender que acertó

En eso sus amigos llegan corriendo con todos sus pokemon, y los mencionados ya tenían sus ataques preparados, pero al ver que Ash estaba bien los cancelaron y solo pudieron ver la escena de Ash e Iris

-Wow Iris encerio eres tú! – dijo Ash emocionado y muy feliz de ver a una vieja amiga

Despues Iris se lanzó a Ash dándole un gran abrazo y girando. Lo paso lo que era obvio Serena se puso celosa y enojada pero lo intento ocultar

-Quien más pudo haber sido Ash – dijo Iris siguiendo con el abrazo y despues se medio separaron e Iris agarro a Ash de los hombros

-Que te trae por aquí en Kalos – dijo Ash muy feliz

-A que más a pasar el tiempo contigo – dijo Iris y ya separándose de el

-Wow enserio te viniste de Unova hasta acá solo para estar conmigo – dijo Ash sorprendido y feliz

-Claro Ash todo por la persona que mas quiero en este mundo – dijo Iris involuntariamente provocándose un sonrojo nivel 3

Y como no, Serena se puso celosa y para que se separaran solo interrumpió diciendo

-Haber que pasa aquí, quien es ella Ash? – dijo Serena intentando ocultar el enojo que tenia

-Ho, cierto lo siento chicos es que enserio tengo mucha emoción – dijo Ash mientras ponía su manos en su nuca -Ella es una de la amigas que les conté, se llama Iris, es una líder de gimnasio y me acompaño durante la región de Unova – dijo Ash

-Exacto, siento no presentarme. Pero la verdad ya quería estar con este niño – dijo Iris y al finalizar sus palabras abrazo a Ash de un brazo y otra vez Serena volvió a estar celosa – Ahora se pueden presentar? – termino Iris

-Mucho gusto Iris, yo soy Clemont soy de aquí de la región de Kalos y soy el líder de gimnasio de Lomiouse. Y ella es... – dijo Clemont pero fue interrumpido por Bonnie

-BONNIE! – dijo con entusiasmo y felicidad -Oye que eso que tienes en el cabello

Miro Bonnie como en el se escondía algo

-Ho cierto, es un pokemon se llama axew – dijo Iris

En es momento se asoma axew desde el pelo de Iris

-Axew (Hola) – dijo axew

Pero en ese momento Bonnie se queda con ojos de estrella y empieza a dar pequeños brincos para alcanzar al pokemon de Iris

-Dámelo dámelo dámelo – repitió Bonnie con mucha insistencia

-Es decisión de el no mía – dijo Iris

-Ven aquí – dijo Bonnie mientras alzaba sus manos para que Axew callera en ellos

Axew quedo pensativo si debería hacerlo, pues tenia miedo de que lo abraza tan fuerte que lo empezara a asfixiar, pero se la jugo y se lanzo a sus brazos

-Haaa! – grito Bonnie de felicidad y empezó a abrazar a Axew sin asfixiarlo y pegando su mejilla con la de el

Dedenne que estaba en la bolsa de Bonnie dice

-Dedenne (no te preocupes ella es cariñosa) – despues de dichas palabras Axew tomo mas confianza y también froto su mejilla contra la de Bonnie

-Que tal si te presentamos a con los demás – dijo Bonnie

-Axew (Claro) – dijo Axew

Entonces Bonnie lleva a Axew con el grupo donde estaban los pokemon de todos el cual no estaba muy lejos

-Y quien eres tu? – pregunto Iris a la chica de cabello miel

-Mm si lo siento, mi nombre es Serena, participo en concursos de belleza pokemon y soy "La mejor amiga de Ash" – dijo Serena resaltando las ultimas palabras y abrazando del brazo a Ash

Iris obviamente se puso celosa pero intento ocultarlo

-Oye es cierto que llegaste a la final de la liga Kalos? – dijo Iris aun con su molestia ocultada

-Si – dijo Ash

-Wow Ash, espero ansiosamente tu victoria – dijo Iris dándole mas confianza a Ash -Pero... que no ya deberías estar hay? – pregunto Iris

-Ash y sus amigos quedaron un poco espantados todos perdieron la noción del tiempo y revisaron sus relojes

-Dios Ash son las 2:45, faltan 15 minutos – dijo Serena sorprendida de la hora

-Tenemos que llegar rápido – dijo Clemont -Rápido recojan sus cosas – agrego

Todos recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y metieron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas. Ya todos se iban a ir pero

-Hey y yo que, que me coma el milktank – dijo Iris algo molesta

-Cierto, chicos Iris nos va a acompañar el resto de nuestro viaje, no hay problema? – dijo Ash

-Claro no hay problema y tu Bonnie? – dijo Clemont pero viendo que Bonnie seguía abrazando a Axew el cual ya se veía que se llevaban bien -No no hay problema y tu Serena?

-No, no lo hay – dijo Serena –(maldición) – pensó Serena

-Bien continuemos – dijo Ash

-Pues apresurémonos – dijo Iris feliz y garrando de la mano a Ash y corriendo

Y sus compañeros no se quedan atrás y también los siguen

-(Algún día me las pagaras) – pensó Serena

Mientras en otra parte, mas exactos en torre prima de ciudad Lumouse

-Señor ya casi esta lista la energía solo falta un poco – dijo un extraño hombre no muy gordo con gafas rojisas y un traje del mismo color

-Bien tengan todo preparado, no quiere que en el primer ataque vayan a interrumpir mis planes – dijo un señor alto con barba [YedenZ: y cabello como de Sonic :V] -Esta claro

Asintió el extraño hombre y siguió trabajando en una misteriosa maquina

-Entendido – volteo el "Jefe" a otra parte donde estaban unas 4 chicas que estaban al dormir -ENTENDIDO! – dijo gritando y dirigiéndose a las 4 chicas

Si señor – dijeron todas al unísono

Volviendo con nuestros héroes, habían llega 5 minutos antes de que empezara la final pero casi no había gente y quedaron confundidos. Se pasearon un poco hasta que de encuentran con Alan

-Hola Alan, que paso pensé que iba a estar lleno – dijo Ash

-Hola Ash y es simple el torneo se recorrió media hora despues, pero aun no se por que – dijo Alan

-Que bien, me tenia preocupado llegar tarde al la liga – dijo Ash aliviado

-Por cierto que 3 chicas te están buscando – dijo Alan

-3 chicas? – dijo Ash un poco confundido

-(Otras 3, solo espero no me quieran quitar a mi Ash) – pensó Serena

Y en ese momento una chica se lanza a Ash dándole celos a Serena e Iris

-Hoo Ash enserio eres tu – dijo la chica misteriosa

-Da... Dawn que haces.. que haces aquí? – dijo Ash

-A que mas, a acompañarte – dijo Dawn mientras aun lo seguía abrazando fuertemente provocándole casi la asfixia a Ash

-Pe.. pero no cr... crees que estaría mejor si me de... dejas respirar – dijo Ash en la asfixia

-Oops lo siento – dijo Dawn ya soltando a Ash

-Que te trae por Kalos? – pregunto Ash

-Acaso eres sordo – dijo Dawn

-Mmm no pero... – en ese instante Dawn le agarra de las 2 manos

-Vine a verte ya te extrañaba y aparte me di cuenta de que estas en la final de la liga de esta región - dijo Dawn aun tomada de las manos de Ash

Mientras los demás veían esta escena, Serena e Iris se pusieron aun mas celosas. Iban a preguntar quien era para poder interrumpirla pero fue de mal en peor. Otras 2 chicas que ya no son un misterio quienes son, se lanzaron en Ash

-Ash! – dijeron las 2 chicas en unísono

-May... Misty, que hacen aquí? – pregunto Ash

-Vine a acompañarte a la final Ash – dijo May

-Yo vine a volver a empezar un viaje solo nosotros 2 – dijo Misty

-No claro que no – dijo May enojada a Misty

-La decisión es de el no tuya – dijo Misty y viéndose frente a frente con un rayo de rivalidad

-Ash estas bien? – dijo Serena ayudándolo a levantar

-Si Serena gracias – dijo Ash

-De nada – dijo Serena con un sonrojo nivel 2

Las demás chicas notaron esto

-Ash quien es ella? – pregunto May

-Si Ash – dijo Misty

-A bueno ella es Serena ella es mi ami... – pero fue interrumpido por Serena

-Su mejor amiga – dijo Serena

-Quien te crees para interrumpirlo – dijo May

Y hay empezó un pleito grande y Ash intento tranquilizarlas pero era inútil. Mientras tanto sus amigos quienes veían la escena

-Wow si que tiene muchas amigas – dijo Clemont con asombro

-Y que lo digas hermanote – dijo Bonnie con Axew en sus brazos

-Solo espero ese pleito no termine en una pelea – dijo alguien que ni era Bonnie o Clemont

Ellos se asustaron un poco y voltearon a ver era un niño desconocido

-Quien eres? – dijo Bonnie

-Ho lo siento no me presente, me llamo Max soy el hermano menor de aquella chica con el paliacate rojo, su nombre es May – dijo Max

-Mucho gusto Max pero a que se debe esta visita? – pregunto Clemont

-Visita? Mejor dicho una mega visita – dijo Bonnie antes de que contestara Max

-Ha eso, el resto de las chicas no las conozco, pero mi hermana y yo vinimos a visitar a Ash, fue a petición de mi hermana, mis padres aceptaron y aquí estamos – respondió

-No creen que deberíamos ayudar? – dijo una persona extraña al otro lado de Clemont y Bonnie

-Si podría quedar de mal en peor – dijo otra persona extraña

Otra vez se asustaron un poco y voltearon

-Por favor acaso son ninjas o que? – dijo Bonnie un poco molesta pues fue la segunda vez

-Perdón?... – dijeron las 2 personas

-No nada, pero ahora quienes son? – dijo Clemont

-Yo soy Cilan líder de gimnasio de ciudad Striaton junto con mis 2 hermanos, soy tipo planta

-Siento mis modales, me llamo Brock líder de gimnasio de ciudad plateada tipo roca, con quien tengo el gusto? – dijo Brock

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Clemont líder de gimnacio de ciudad Lumiose tipo eléctrico y ella es Bonnie

-Hola! -dijo Bonnie

-Somos amigos de Ash – dijo Clemont – Y a que vinieron? – agrego

-Vine acompañado de aquella chica se llama Misty a ver la final de la liga de esta región. Aparte ya lo extrañaba – dijo Brock y señalando a Misty que aun seguía en su pleito con las demás chicas y Ash intentando arreglarlo todo envano

-Yo vine solo pero tuve emoción de reencontrarme con Ash, aparte esta en una final un apoyo no esta demas – Dijo Cilan

-Ya cambiando de tema creo ya deberíamos ayudar a Ash – dijo Clemont mientras veía como todas las chicas jalaban a Ash

Todos asintieron y fueron a ayudar

-Ash es mío – dijeron todas mientras los demás las detenían y Ash ya hacia en el suelo desmayado por los tirones

-Ya cálmense miren como tienen Ash – dijo Clemont mientras sostenía con una cuerda estilo vaquero a May y Dawn

-Que se calmen – dijo Brock que también sostenía a Misty e Iris con una cuerda cómicamente

Mientras Cilan no pudo hacer nada pues les ganaron todas las chicas y no quiso amarrar a Serena pues no mostro mucho enojo como para hacerle eso

-Fierro pariente! – dijo Bonnie al ver que casi casi estaban jugando a los vaqueros

-Nene (Siii!) – dijo Dedenne

-Proooof (encerio?) – dijo Puni-chan

-Podemos arreglar esto civilizadamente chicas? – pregunto Clemont

Dejando de mostrar fuerza de las cuerdas no tuvieron de otra mas que aceptar y se dirigieron al centro pokemon más cercano aun con las cuerdas, pero Ash seguía inconsciente y...

-Oops, chicos casi se nos olvida – dijo Bonnie y decidió no faltar en el juego y se llevó a Ash por una cuerda, aun que estaba seguia inconsciente

Ya en centro pokemon Ash ya había despertado y las chicas se calmaron y se sintieron mal. Todos estaban sentados callados esperando a que trajeran al pobre Ash

-Ya terminamos, no es nada grabe fue un ligero desmayon – dijo la enfermera Joy quien ya había salido

-Gracias enfermera, pero me puede decir que paso? – dijo Ash

-Pregúntales a tus amigos – dijo la enfermera y ya retirándose

Todas las chicas se quedaron un poco nerviosas por esa pregunta seria raro decir que fue a causa de pelear por el y entonces respondió alguien

-Emmm, tuviste una caída – dijo May y todas voltearon a ver con cara de enserio

-Bueno no importa pero me dicen a esta gran visita? – dijo Ash

Pero antes de que hablaran alguien dijo

-Epp... una por una y sin interrupciones – dijo Max

-Cierto no queremos mas pleitos – dijo Brock

Las chicas asintieron y se presentaron

-Bien yo soy Misty, líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste tipo agua mucho gusto – dijo Misty

-Bien, yo soy May, vivo en ciudad Petalburgo en Hoenn y soy coordinadora pokemon – dijo May

-Yo soy Dawn, de cuidad Hoja Verde de la región Sinnoh y también soy coordinadora pokemon – dijo Dawn

-Bueno yo soy Iris líder de gimnasio de la región Teselia tipo dragon – dijo Iris

-Bueno falto yo asi que... Mi nombre es Serena, vivo en cuidad Boceto y soy artista, estrella, coordinadora y perfomancer pokemon – dijo Serena

[YedenZ: Woow eso si es mucho ]

Y todos quedan callados y viendo a los chicos como si estuvieran esperando algo

-Yyyyyy? – dijo Iris

-Yyyyy que? – dejo Cilan un poco nervioso

-No se van a presentar? – dijo May

-Ha si perdón dijo Cilan

-Yo soy Cilan...

[YedenZ: -Y blablá bla por que no mejor nos adelantamos cuando terminen las presentaciones]

-Deberás, perdón interrumpir pero que hora es? – dijo Ash

-3:20 por que? – dijo Brock

-Creo ya debería alistarme para la batalla chicos – dijo Ash y parándose

-Espera a donde iras? – dijo Misty

-Ya dije a alistarme necesito llegar y entrar al estadio – dijo Ash

-Pero... queríamos que nos contaras tus aventuras y todo lo que has vivido – dijo May

-Yo igual hubiera querido contar y que ustedes también me contara pero falta poco para la final y ya no tengo tiempo. Lo siento chicas enserio – dijo Ash un poco desanimado pues enserio quería contar y escuchar todas sus aventuras

-Bueno Ash no importa sabes que te estaremos apoyando, luego hablamos – dijo May

-Esperamos ansiosamente tu victoria – dijo Misty

-Gracias chicas, las quiero mucho, nos vemos chicos – dijo Ash lo cual como no provoco un sonrojo nivel 5 en todas las chicas y se fue

-(Hay Ash tan lindo como siempre) – pensó Dawn

-Y bien chicas, chicos que esperamos hay que también dirigirnos al estadio para ver a Ash – dijo Iris

Todos asintieron y se fueron al estadio a comprar los asientos para sus boletos y empezar a comprar comida. Se dividieron en 2 el de chicos quienes fueron por los boletos y las chicas quienes fueron por la comida y algunos accesorios como peluches pokemon o playeras, etc.

YedenZ: -Bien y asi termina el primer capitulo de este fic. En mi opinión supongo que es muy largo, aquí en Word dice que son como 13 paginas

Greninja: -Creíste que escondiéndote en atrás de tu cama te ibas a salvar

YedenZ: -Espera espera, te propongo algo {nervioso y paniqueado}

Greninja: -Escucho

YedenZ: -Te parece si con el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos y todo eso te digo que sexo eres?

Greninja: -Bueno te daré esta oportunidad

YedenZ: -Eres hembra

Greninja: -Como adivinaste?

YedenZ: -Fácil te enojas muy rápido

Greninja: -Como dijiste? {con rabia}

YedenZ: -Creo quedo peor

10 horas despues

-Bien ya me tranquilice ya te voy a...

Y YedenZ ya hacia casi muerto pues lo tuvo colgado boca abajo durante 10 horas, pero neta hasta le salía sangre de la nariz. Y la Greninja demasiado preocupada no tenia tiempo para bajarlo poco a poco asi que uso corte contra la cuerda y lo cargo muy asustada de que le pase algo muy malo

Greninja: -Oye oye despierta Marlon me estas preocupando – {muy asustada y preocupada empezando a llorar}

YedenZ: -Haaaa Que paso? {fatigado y casi sin energías}

YedenZ: -Por que me duele mucho la cabeza?

Greninja: Lo siento no pensé que fuera a pasar eso, me preocupe mucho idiota {siguiendo llorando y abrazándolo}

YedenZ: -Wow para ser muy enojona te preocupas mucho por mi {con pocas energías}

Greninja ya le iba a dar una cachetada aun con lagrimas pero simplemente no quiso y solo lo siguió abrazando

YedenZ: -Bueno bueno estoy bien ya no te preocupes {secándole las lagrimas}

YedenZ: Se que no tiene mucho que te conozco pero a pesar de lo que paso te quiero

Greninja solo se sonrojo

Greninja: -Gracias {ya dejando de llorar y sonrojándose nivel 6}

Greninja: Solo déjame cuidarte

YedenZ: Bueno. Pero otra cosa como supiste mi verdadero nombre

Greninja: -En lo que estabas colgado revise tus cosas, te ves muy hermoso de bebe {tristeza}

Marlon (YedenZ): -Oye, ya no te preocupes lo que paso paso y aparte me salvaste. Te parce si jugamos Super Smash Bros, despues de todo eres un amiibo y luego te ponemos un buen nombre

Greninja: Bien {calmándose y apunto de meterse en su amiibo}

YedenZ: Te quiero {muy sonriente}

A lo cual se tuvo un sonrojo nivel 8 lo cual Marlon (YedenZ) no noto y se metió a su figura que consistía en formar tipo estelas y cada una se iba pegando o juntando con la figura. Entonces tomo el amiibo pero antes de ponerlo

YedenZ:-Ho lo siento queridos lectores ya casi me olvidaba que aun seguían aquí, ya vieron el problema que paso no pero bueno como dije hasta aquí termino el capitulo y fue un mal inicio con greninja pero termino bien

YedenZ: -Y creo hubo un problema en cuanto a la región de Iris parece que puse Unova y en otro puse Teselia, es que la verdad no supe mucho de las demás compañeras de Ash y quise investigar y por accidente puse la misma región pero diferente nombre es lo mismo Unova que Teselia pero se utilizaron diferentes nombres en cuanto a que país se transmite bueno creo ese es el único error, CREO : /

Ya YedenZ puso el amiibo de greninja y saco su teléfono. Por la gamepad se podía apreciar a Greninja pues estaba en la sala de personalización

Greninja: -Oye por que tardaste?

YedenZ: -Por nada le hablaba a los lectores. Y tu por que estas roja te sientes bien?

Greninja: -Po...po...por nada creo a de ser el calor

Marlon (YedenZ): -Creo tienes razón, bien que movimientos te gustarían y potenciadores. Y mira por algo saque el cell hay que elegirte el nombre mas bonito

Greninja: -Bueno {aumentando mas su sonrojo nivel 9}

Greninja: -Que movimientos, potenciadores y nombre elegí?

YedenZ: -Realmente me recuperare de la madri** de me metió Greninja? Hay no la neta me sigue doliendo

Greninja: -Lo siento me sigo sintiendo algo mal pero ya sabes que yo te cuidare hasta que te sientas mejor

YedenZ: -No te preocupes sabes que te quiero, pero sigamos

Greninja: -Bien {sonrojo nivel 7}

Marlon (YedenZ): Que pasara en la final?

Greninja: -Que trama lysson? Porque hago esta pregunta si ya sabemos que trama?

YedenZ: -Todo esto y mas

Los 2: -En el próximo capitulo


	2. El plan maestro del Equipo Flare

Era una hermosa tarde, el sol ya hacia en el cielo con su hermoso color azul, todos hacían sus trabajos, las personas trabajaban en sus respectivos trabajos y los animales cazando y consiguiendo comida. Pero había 1 persona y su pokemon favorito quienes aun seguían durmiendo, pues estos imbéciles se quedaron hasta las 3 de la mañana jugando Super Smash Bros for Wii U. YedenZ o Marlon y su Greninja se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama pues fue a petición de esta. YedenZ ya estaba despertando vio a su Greninja dormida enfrente de el, no le dio mucha importancia y se volteo

...?...: -Buenos días!

Dijo un extraña persona cuando YedenZ se volteo, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió durmiendo. No pasaron ni 5 segundos y YedenZ reacciono y salto del susto agarrándose de un cable de la parte de arriba

YedenZ: -Haaaaa!

Despues de esto la persona lo vio con una rostro de confundido. El cable se soltó y se cayo a la cama, reboto y cayo al suelo y vio a 2 personas extrañas

...?...: -Vup vip vip vuup (Hola)

...?...: -Pikaa (Hola)

YedenZ: -Haaaaa!

Se levanto y corrió pero choco con algo, era otra persona quien era muy grande

...?...: -Hola

Despues YedenZ fue retrocediendo poco a poco y tropezó con algo y cayo. Era otra persona pero era bajo con algo en la espalda

...?...: -Woooof (Hola) {Ladrido}

...?...: -Cuuak Cuak (Ten mas cuidado puedes lastimarte) {Sonido de pato}

Ya en el suelo otra persona mas lo miro no dijo nada pero solo movió su mano de un lado a otro en señal de saludo. YedenZ no pudo aguantar y termino desmayándose. No estuvo mucho tiempo desmayado y despertó mientras estaba en lo brazos de Greninja quien estaba llorando

YedenZ: -mmmm, que paso? {un poco adolorido de la cabeza}

Greninja: -Maldito me preocupaste

YedenZ: -Wow si que te preocupas mucho no?

Greninja solo lo abrazo mientras le seguían cayendo gotas de lagrimas

YedenZ: -Ya ya tranquila gracias por preocuparte "Selia", solo no llores mas por que si tu te pones triste yo también me pongo triste {dándole una sonrisa tierna}

Greninja... o mejor dicho Selia tuvo un sonrojo nivel 6 y se tranquilizo

Selia: -Bueno

YedenZ: Pero bueno que había pasad...?

YedenZ se detuvo y volteo lentamente a si atrás y...

Pero antes de que pudiera gritar alguien le tapo la boca

...?...: -Shhhh, antes de gritar por que no nos calmamos, perdón por haberte asustado, pensé que nos reconocerías

YedenZ: -(Bueno lectores estoy un poco asustado, pero por que no siguen con el fic mientras yo arreglo esto)

Capitulo 2: La final de la liga Kalos. El plan maestro de equipo Flare

Las chicas se encontraban con muchas bolsas pues habían muchas tiendas de artículos lindos y ropa y también llevaban algo de comida, no mucha después de todo habían de esas personas que venden botanas y bebidas. Aun que Bonnie quien acompañaba a todas las chicas tenia muy intrigada una pregunta a las chicas

-Creen que a Ash le guste este suéter lo hice con mucho amor – dijo Dawn mientras mostraba un suéter azul, en las mangas con rojo en el resto de este

-Dawn será mejor no volver a pelear como la ultima vez, por favor no nos provoques – dijo May

Y las demás chicas asintieron menos Bonnie

-Si Dawn es como si dieras a entender que estas enamorado de Ash – dijo Misty

Ante esto todas se callaron todas las chicas pues todas sabían que todas estaban enamoradas de Ash pero tan solo actuaban como si no estuvieran enamoradas

-Si Dawn acaso estas enamorada de el? – dijo Iris con cara picara

-Hay por favor chicas todas sabemos que Ash les gusta – dijo Bonnie un tanto molesta por la falsa actuación de las chicas

Todas una vez mas se callaron y se sonrojaron nivel 6 y para acabarla todas las personas lo miraban sorprendidos

-Cállate Bonnie – dijeron todas las chicas y se fueron lo mas rápido posible de hay

Todas las chicas ya al estar con un publico que no oyó lo que dijo Bonnie, estaban calladas

-Acaso somos tan obvias? – dijo Serena con un tono avergonzado y con un sonrojo nivel 1

-Mmmm como que entre si y no – dijo Bonnie

-Como? – dijo May

-Pues a veces muestran muchas indirectas entendibles y se sonrojan por cualquier cosas amable de parte de el. Pero a veces lanzan indirectas que muy pocas personas entienden y realmente su actuación es buena pero no para mi, yo se mucho de amor después de todo siempre le intento conseguir una novia a mi hermano

-Entonces a ustedes también les gusta Ash? – dijo Serena

-Psss que mas quieres que te digamos ya lo sabes – dijo Misty

El ambiente se volvió muy incomodo y todos estaban callados

-Oigan chicas se que todas estamos enamoradas de Ash pero que no nos afecte a nosotras. Vean hace un momento nos la pasamos bien y después de esta pregunta todas nos sentimos incomodas – dijo May

Todas asintieron pero no de muy convencidas

-Miren si al menos no lo vamos a hacer por nosotras hay que hacerlo por el, si? – dijo May

-Si – dijeron las demás

-Por que no vamos a nuestros asientos y apoyamos a Ash como se debe – dijo Misty feliz y entusiasmada

-Sii! – dijeron las demás

Entonces todas se dirigieron a sus asientos ya felices y entusiasmadas todo se arreglo, aun que todas siguen teniendo el objetivo de tener el corazón de Ash. Mientras tanto Ash quien ya estaba por entrar al campo del estadio estaba un tanto emocionado pero también con desconfianza pero recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo Serena

Flashback

-Jamás te rindas hasta el final

Y...

-Apostaría todas mis llaves a que ganas

Fin del Flashback

Aquellas palabras de Serena calmaron demasiado a Ash y salió al campo de batalla donde Alan ya estaba esperando del otro lado

[YedenZ: -Asi que tu eres Mewtwo

Mewtwo asintió

YedenZ: - Y ustedes son Mr Game and Watch y Pikachu

Ellos asintieron

YedenZ: -Tu eres Bowser

Este asintió

YedenZ: -Y ustedes son Duck Hunt y ROB

Asintieron

YedenZ: -Y entonces todos ustedes son mis amiibo

Todos asintieron

YedenZ: -Creo debo estar soñando si eso es, todo es un sueño, haaaa {se desmaya}

Mewtwo: -Hey {lo agarra entre sus brazos}

Mewtwo: -Oye estas bien {preocupada}

YedenZ: -Vaya supongo que eres hembra no?

Mewtwo: -Mmmm si {sonrojo nivel 1}

YedenZ: -Pues que linda {termina de desmayarse}

Ante esto Selia se puso celosa y le quiso arrebatar YedenZ, además despues de dichas palabras Mewtwo tuvo sonrojo nivel 5 pero sigamos con el fic

Nota: Para narrar o escribir batallas YedenZ no es nada bueno y aparte le da hueva así que vamos justamente donde Ash decide utilizar esa shuriken roja y Alan utiliza Anillo Igneo o algo asi ]

Entonces Ash levanta la mano y su Greninja le sigue el paso y empiezan a formar una shuriken peculiar. Era color anaranjado rojizo que mas tarde termino lanzando al Mega Charizard de Alan. Alan ante el poder que le veía a esa shuriken rara tenia miedo de perder, pero al mismo tiempo sentía emoción y felicidad, sabia que jamás ha tenido una pelea desafiante

-Anillo Igneo – dijo Alan

Ambos ataques impactan al mismo tiempo

-Pero que... – dijeron todos los amigos y amigas de Ash mientras se pararon de sorpresa

No eran los únicos en pararse pues todo el estadio se paro de sorpresa, el humo abundaba en el estadio nadie podía ver nada, todos querían saber que paso

-Quien gano? -todos se decían

-Vamos Ash yo creo en ti – dijo Serena en voz baja y juntando sus manos en señal de oración

El humo se disperso y el publico vio a los 2 pokemon parados como si nada. Todos seguían callados esperando a que alguien cayera o pasara algo. Efectivamente los 2 dieron un jadeo pues ambos ataques fueron potentes. Ahora no era una prueba de fuerza o estrategia, era de resistencia. Ambos daban lo mejor de ellos por no caer rendidos, hasta que uno no pudo y fue...

-El ganador es Alan – dijo el presentador

Todo el estadio se grito de alegría y aplaudió, o bueno no todo el estadio y no solo los amigos se Ash no se sentían bien ante este resultado, si no que varias personas del estadio como la mitad no se sentían bien con este resultado y para acabarla también estaban en desacuerdo el profesor Sicamour y la reina de Kalos, Diantha quien mas que nadie estaba molesta como las chicas...

Estaba enamorada de Ash y no podía creer que perdió, no estaba decepcionada de Ash pero sentía que algo no andaba bien y tan solo se pudo limitar a aplaudir

-Bien hecho Greninja – dijo Ash ayudando a levantar a Greninja y apoyándose de hombro a hombro

-Kkoga (Lo siento, no gane) – dijo Greninja un tanto mal

-No te preocupes Greninja diste lo mejor de ti y se noto – dijo Ash

-Kkouga (Gracias) – dijo Greninja

Alan se le acerco a Ash

-Wow Ash eres bueno – dijo Alan

-Gracias, igualmente Alan– dijo Ash

-Valla ni yo creí ganar ante esa shuriken – dijo Alan

-Enserio? – dijo Ash

-Esa shuriken que veía creí que acabaría a mi Charizard pero no se que abra pasado, talvez suerte – dijo Alan

-Sea lo que haya pasado tu ganaste Alan felicidades – dijo Ash mientras estrechaba la mano con Alan

Mientras con las chicas

-Bueno chicas lo que paso paso? – dijo Dawn

-Estaba segura que Ash ganaría pero que abra pasado? – dijo Iris

-Sea lo que haya pasado Ash es Ash y el jamás se rinde – dijo May

Todas estaban contentas, ni bien ni mal, pero Serena estaba pensativa

-Pasa algo Serena – dijo Dawn

-Creo que si, no estoy muy convencida de lo que paso en la batalla – dijo Serena

-Como que? – dijo Iris

-Siento que Alan... Hizo trampa – dijo Serena

-Pero como? – dijo May

-No se, es lo que sigo sin averiguar – dijo Serena

-Y como sabes que hizo trampa – dijo Iris

-No se algo me dice – dijo Serena -Pero vamos con Ash haber si esta bien, perder su 6ta liga no te hace sentir bien y mas cuando estuviste a un paso de ganar – agrego

-Bueno vamos – dijo Misty

-Oye esperen y los chicos? – dijo May deteniendo a las chicas

-No se talvez se habrán adelantado – dijo Bonnie

-Bueno sigamos – dijo May

Y las chicas siguieron su camino para encontrarse con Ash en el campo de batalla. Pero mientras ellas se dirigían con Ash ya le estaban dando el trofeo a Alan

-Muchas felicidades – dijo Diantha quien intentaba fingir su pequeño enojo

-Gracias – dijo Alan

Y entonces Diantha dijo aquellas palabras que no le gusto decir, pero debía

-Damas y caballeros, el nuevo campeón de Kalos, ALAN – dijo Diantha

Todo el estadio dio sus aplausos y gritos o bueno no todos ya saben que como la mitad no estuvo muy convencido. Diantha vio a Ash quien extrañamente o al menos para ella fue extraño, pero eso la puso mas contenta el saber que despues de tal extraña derrota seguía bien. Despues Ash se empieza a retirar Diantha lo intento perseguir, mientras las chicas estaban por aquella larga entrada al campo y ven a Ash que aun estaba metido en el campo pero ya retirándose a la misma entrada de la chicas

-Ash aquí – dijo Serena mientras aceleraba mas sus paso

-Oye que tal unas carreras – dijo Misty mientras le seguía el paso

-Oye y nosotras que? – dijo Dawn que también siguió el paso con las demas

Pero se escucho un gran estruendo fuera del estadio y un pequeño temblor comenzó las chicas se detuvieron y Diantha también al igual que Ash y todas las personas del estadio

-Que demonios esta pasando – dijo Ash

Entonces una ramas empezaron a inundar el estadio y destruir todo. Las personas gritaban y corrían a las salidas

-Ash – dijo Serena mientras corría lo que mas que pudo hacia el

Ash también corrió hacia Serena o bueno no exactamente pero no quería estar en el camino de las ramas. Pero no pudo, vio a Diantha quien estaba apunto de ser aplastada por una rama. Ash solo pudo correr y lanzarse hacia ella para salvarla y apartarla del camino.

-Estas bien – dijo mientras estaba encima de Diantha quien tuvo un sonrojo nivel 7

-Es... es... este si Ash – dijo Diantha

-Rápido ve con las chicas – dijo Ash mientras ayudaba a levantar a Diantha

-Si – dijo Diantha -Pero que hay de ti – dijo

-Yo ayudare a sacar al resto de la gente – dijo Ash

-Bien cuídate – dijo Diantha mientras iba corriendo hacia las chicas

Desalojar a la gente del campo de batalla no era tan difícil no había muchas personas. Ya desalojas todas la personas del campo, solo faltaban Ash y Alan quienes ya se iban pero

-Oye donde esta Charizard? – dijo Ash

-No se pensé que ya había salido – dijo Alan

En ese momento ven una rama que sostenía fuertemente a Charizard

-Charizard! – grito Alan

Alan fue corriendo a su Charizard pero fue detenido por Ash

-No puedes hacer nada tienes que irte, todos tus pokemones están cansado – dojo Ash

-Pero...- dijo Alan

-Solo vete – grito Ash pero no de molestia si no de orden -Yo salvare a Charizard – dijo Ash

Las chicas sacaron sus pokemones para protegerse pues las ramas atacaban el paso

-Y Ash? – dijo Misty

-Se quedo a salvar a mi Charizard – dijo Alan quien se sintió mal de no poder ayudar

-Hay que ir a ayudar – dijo Iris y todos sintieron

Ash estaba intentando ayudar a Charizard usando corte con Greninja y logro desatarlo pero en eso muchas ramas empezaron a salir del otro lado y solo corrieron a la entrada

-Ash! – dijo Serena mientras ella y los demas corrían a lo que podían

Ash estaba apunto de entrar al camino pero unas ramas intervinieron en el paso y lo taparo por completo, solo dejaron unos huecos

-Ash! -dijo Iris mientras ordenaba a sus pokemon lanzar muchos ataques al igual que las demas

Igualmente Ash usaba corte e impactrueno con Greninja y Pikachu

-Charizard – dijo Alan mientras golpeaba a las ramas

-Ash – dijo Diantha quien estaba muy preocupada

Las ola de ramas se acercaba cada vez mas y Ash vio en cámara lenta lo que pasaba. Todo el estadio estaba siendo destruido y dominado por las ramas, las personas corrían, eran agarradas golpeadas y empujadas por esas infernales ramas, pero también vio a las chicas quienes también golpeaban las ramas y estaban muy preocupadas y Alan quien se preocupaba mucho por Charizard

-Dame tu pokebola – dijo Ash

-Que!? – dijo Alan no por escuchar si no por la extraña pregunta

-Solo dámela! – dijo Ash regañándolo y sorprendiendo a los demas

Alan saco su pokebola y se paso a Ash por lo huecos. Entonces Ash regreso a su pokebola a Charizard y lo paso a Alan. Y saco otras 2 pokebolas aun que una se vía un poco vieja

-Greninja regresa – dijo Ash

Pero Greninja no quiso y esquivo el rayo rojo. Ash lo volvió a intentar pero Greninja no quiso

-Greninja solo entra a tu pokebola – dijo Ash regañándolo

-Kkouga Kkouga (Claro que no peleare contigo hasta el final) – dijo Greninja

-Greninja – dijo Ash en voz baja

-Gekkouga (te quiero amigo) – dijo Greninja y mientras abrazo a Ash -Gekkouga (si vas morir no será solo) -dijo

-Greninja – volvió a decir en voz baja mientras seguía en el abrazo

Pero sorpresivamente Ash regreso a Greninja a su pokebola

-Kkou? (Que?) – dijo Greninja -Gekkouga! (Ash!) – grito Greninja y desapareciendo

-Pika (Ash) – dijo pikachu en voz baja

-Pikachu no voy a discutir contigo entra a tu pokebola – dijo Ash

-Pika pika! (no voy a dejarte morir) – dijo Pikachu molesto y preocupado -pikachu pika! (si voy a morir sera contigo) – dijo Pikacho repitiendo las palabras de Greninja

-Pikachu, yo te quiero, pero no voy a dejarte morir y no quiero que te vallas, quiero que disfrutes el resto de tu vida – dijo Ash llorando

-Pikachu pika pika! (pero mi vida no la voy a disfrutar sin ti!) – dijo Pikachu

-Dije que no voy a discutir contigo! – dijo Ash regañando a Pikachu y metiéndolo a su pokebola

-Pika! (Ash!) – dijo Pikachu desapareciendo

Las ramas se acercaban mas hacia Ash y...

-Serena ten – dijo Ash dándole sus pokebolas

-Pero Ash acaso estas loco que hay de ti? – dijo Serena muy preocupada

Ash volteo a ver como las ramas las cuales estaban a nada de atacarlo. El lugar se volvió completamente en blanco para Ash y Serena, como si no hubiese nada, lo único que estaba era Ash y Serena

-Te quiero Serena – dijo Ash soltando lagrimas y dejando de estar el lugar en blanco

Las ramas alcanzaron a Ash y lo agarraron azotándolo contra el suelo. Esto le saco sangre a Ash por la boca, no suficiente con esto la rama termino lanzando a Ash contra una pared dejándole un pequeño agujero a la pared y sacándole aun mas sangre a Ash y cayendo al suelo rendido

-Ash – dijeron las chicas muy aterradas y sacando lagrimas

-Chicas tenemos que irnos rápido – dijo Alan

-No sin Ash – dijo Dawn

Pero las ramas taparon completamente el paso donde estaba Ash y empezaron a dominar este. Las chicas sintiéndose muy tristes solo corrieron y salieron de hay. El lugar era igualmente atacado por las ramas, solo pudieron ayudar a salvar a las personas y a los pokemon de los demas. Entre las personas que estaban siendo agarradas por las ramas eran Max y Cilan, y Brock quien intentaba ayudarlos

-Cola Ferrea – dijo Brock a su Onix

Onix uso su cola y golpeo la rama liberando a Cilan, pero faltaba Max

-Hermano – grito May llegando con las demas

-Brock estas bien? – dijo Misty

-Si gracias, pero tenemos que liberar a Max – dijo Brock

-Bien, ve Blaziken. Usa puño fuego – dijo May

Blaziken uso su puño fuego contra la rama liberando a Max, pero estaba a una considerable altura como para lastimarle en la caída, pero May corrió y lo agarro

-Gracias hermana – dijo Max en los brazos de May

-De nada pero estate detrás de mi, bien? – dijo May mientras bajaba a Max

-Claro – dijo Max

En ese momento otra ola de ramas los empezaron a atacar. Eran demasiadas tan solo se escucharon cosas como

-Puño fuego, -Llamarada, Cola ferrea, -Impactrueno, -Hidropulso, etc.

Para poder defenderse pero empezaron a salir aun mas y agarraron a Blaziken, Pancham, Braixen, Onix, etc. Agarraron a todos los pokemon y solo los acorralaron.

-Demonios – dijo Cilan

-Ahora que hacemos? – dijo Iris

Tenían miedo pero su prioridad ahora era proteger a Max y Bonnie quienes estaban entre todos. Las ramas estaban por atacar, todos esperaban un ataque pero ...

Sorprendentemente se detuvieron

-Que paso? – dijo Serena

-No se pero salgamos de aquí – dijo Dawn

Los pokemon al ver que no paso nada mas atacaron las ramas que los sostenían y se liberaron

-Vámonos rápido antes de que ocurra algo mas – dijo Brock

Despues de este gran ataque se decidieron refugiar en algún lugar que no este tan destrozado, pero en su busca por encontrar un refugio vieron muchas desgracias . Personas estaban heridas, habían algunos cadáveres de personas y los pokemon lloraban, lloraban por aquel entrenador y ser querido que tanto amaban y habian personas que igualmente lloraban por su ser querido.

-Arceus – dijo May en señal de preocupación y estar asustada

Despues de ver tales escenas de terror y sufrimiento se lograron encontrar con Shouta, Tierno, Trevor y Xana [YedenZ: -Algo asi se llamaba]

-Chicos están bien? – dijo Clemont

-Si, y ustedes? – dijo Shouta

-Que demonios fue ese ataque – dijo Trevor

-No se pero no fue nada bonito – dijo Serena

-Disculpen quienes son? – dijo Misty

-Lo siento chicos pero luego serán las presentaciones busquemos un refugio rápido – dijo Serena

Todos asintieron y siguieron buscando, pero de igual manera viendo las desgracias. Hasta que encontrar lo que buscaban, encontraron una biblioteca la cual era muy grande y era la menos dañada y entonces se adentraron en

 **-** Bien parece que es el único lugar que no esta muy dañado – dijo Diantha

Una vez adentro todos meten a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas

-Todos están bien? – dijo Cilan

Todos asintieron, pero mas tarde vieron a el profesor Sicamour un tanto dañado siendo ayudado por su Garchomp

-Profesor – dijo Clemont preocupado

-Esta bien? – dijo Diantha

-No lo creo hija – dijo el profesor

-Rápido siéntese – dijo Diantha ayudándolo a sentarse en un sillón

El profesor tenia algunos rasguños en la cara y su bata y ropa un poco desgarrados y su rodilla sangraba

-Gark (Estará bien?) – dijo Garchomp con preocupación

-No te preocupes el estará bien, solo es su rodilla – dijo Clemont

-Puedo ayudarlo se un poco de medicina – dijo Clemont

-Yo también puedo ayudar? – dijo Cilan

-Claro, puedes ayudar – dijo Clemont

Cilan y Clemont sacaron sus respectivos botiquines y ayudaron al profesor y luego terminaron

-Ya esta profesor – dijo Clemont

-Se siente mejor – dijo Cilan

-Si, hijo gracias – dijo el profesor a Clemont -Igualmente – dirigiéndose a Cilan

-Profesor sabe quien esta provocando esto? - dijo Serena

-La verdad no se hija, pero lo que se es que vino desde la torre prisma – dijo el profesor

-EL GIMNACIO – dijo Clemont preocupado -CLEMBOT – agrego mostrando mas preocupación -Tenemos que ir – termino

-No Clemont seria un suicidio – dijo Tierno

-Hay que esperar, recuperarnos y planear – dijo Serena

-Siento interrumpir pero se pueden presentar? – dijo Dawn

Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca, pero había algo peculiar, no se veía como una gota como siempre si no intentada ser fingida, era incomodo empezar por algo cómico cuando ya han visto suficientes escenas tristes

-Bueno podemos empezar por eso – dijo Serena fingiendo

[YedenZ: Todos se presentaron pero me dio hueva ver las características de los personajes]

Despues de presentarse todos quedaron callados hasta que alguien rompió el silencio con una pregunta muy dolorosa

-Donde esta Ash? – dijo el profesor

-Si cierto no le visto – dijo Clemont

-Solo espero que no le haya... – dijo Max pero fue interrumpido

-No digas eso Max, Ash no es de esas personas – dijo Brock -O no chicas? – termino

Todo se quedo con un muy incomodo silencio nadie de las chicas quería mencionar a Ash, era muy triste y doloroso pensar o mencionarlo

-Ash esta... – dijo Serena sin terminar mientras las demas chicas la veían con lagrimas

-Serena – dijo Cilan en voz baja

Despues Serena empieza a incarse de golpe y empieza a llora

-No pudimos hacer nada – dijo Serena llorando

-Serena no me digas que... – dijo Cilan sin poder terminar

-Fue nuestra culpa no pudimos sacarlo de hay – dijo Iris llorando

-Ash hubiera esperado mas de nosotras y los decepcionamos, lo abandonamos – dijo Misty llorando

-Si no hubiera sido por nosotras el estaría... estaría... – dijo Serena con pausas -Estaría vivo – termino en voz baja pero oíble

En eso salió Greninja de su pokebola y luego Pikachu y luego el resto de los pokemon de Ash. Los 2 vieron a las chicas llorando y los chicos también, ellos sabían perfectamente por que lloraban pero aun así se atrevieron a hacerles la pregunta, mientras los demas no entendían lo que pasaba pero sabían que no era nada bueno

-Kkouga (Y Ash?) – dijo Greninja con muchos nervios y preocupación de cual fuera la respuesta

-Pikachu (Si, donde esta?) – dijo Pikachu en las mismas condiciones que Greninja

Los chicos y las chicas no entendían el idioma pokemon pero sabían que intentaban decir. Nadie tenia las agallas para decir lo que le paso, les dolía decir la verdad y decir la palabra clave "Muerte"

-Pikaa! (Respondan) – dijo Pikachu

Serena se acerco a Pikachu arrodillándose y tomando entre sus brazos a este

-Lo siento Pikachu – dijo Serena

-Pika (Por favor, no) – dijo Pikachu -Pikaa! (DIME QUE NO) – grito al borde de llorar

-Kkouga (No debe ser verdad) – dijo Greninja en las misma condiciones que Greninja

-El esta... muerto – dijo Serena soltando mas lagrimas mientras abrazo a Pikachu

Pikachu empezó a llora en los brazos de Serena y Greninja igual. El resto por fin pudo entender su mas querido entrenador había muerto, todos lloraron. Ahora toda la escena se volvió triste y un sonido muy agudo impedía escuchar los sollozos de los demas, como cuando una bomba explota cerca de ti. Todos lloraban, el profesor Sicamour solo lloraba. Clemont, Cilan y Brock apretaban los dientes y lloraban. Shouta estaba recargado a una pared mientras caían lagrimas. Max estaba entre los brazos de May quien también lloraba. Misty solo se tapo la cara con las manos mientras sus lagrimas recorrían sus manos. Iris abrazaba a Axew mientras lloraba. Dawn solo miraba al suelo mientras caían lagrimas. Bonnie estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a Puni y a Dedenne, quienes también lloraban. Diantha tenia las manos en su boca mientras lloraba. Alan no lloraba pero se sentía vacío e inútil por no poder ayudar y ser la causa de la muerte de Ash. Y Serena parecía ser que no mostraba mucha tristeza y solo mostraba una muesca con una cara triste, Pikachu lloraba demasiado, al igual que Greninja y el resto de los pokemon.

10 minutos despues (Fin de aquel sonido agudo mencionado)

Todos estaban callados, nadie decía algo, y tenían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Los chicos fueron los primero en tranquilizarse y ahora no solo se sentían mal por la muerte de Ash, si no por las chicas que aun sacaban lagrimas, pero no muchas y a Serena la veían extraña no lloro tanto como las demas chicas

-... – Clemont abrió la boca pero antes de seguir se detuvo

10 minutos despues

Las chicas despues de un largo tiempo las chicas dejaron de llorar pero seguían tristes. Serena soltó a Pikachu levemente y se paro y se dirigió a la salida

-A donde vas? – dijo Diantha

-A pelear – dijo Serena

-Pero Serena necesitamos un... – dijo Clemont pero fue interrumpido

-No hay plan, lo único que no queda es pelear y no desaprovechar el tiempo – dijo Serena

-Pero Serena no estas bien, digo no al menos emocionalmente – dijo Clemont

-No me trates como una niña se perfectamente lo que paso, el hecho que haya muerto Ash no quiere decir que me va a detener, el se sacrifico por lo que mas ama, los pokemon, y no lo podía cambiar de opinión, yo... lo amo – dijo Serena un una sonrisa -Si el se sacrifico hagamos que no sea envano – siguió -Si alguien esta de acuerdo puede venir conmigo o puede quedarse aquí a esperar otro ataque, por que la verdad no creo que solo haya sido eso – termino Serena

Todos se miraron sorprendidos por tales maduras palabras de Serena y confesándoles a todos el amor que sentía hacia Ash. Serena estaba por retirarse pero

-Yo iré – dijo Dawn

No dio explicación pero Serena solo le sonrió orgullosa

-Yo también – dijeron las demas chicas, menos Bonnie

-Nosotros también – dijeron los chicos, menos Max y el profesor

-Yo iré también, no estaré en buenas condiciones pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y esperar otro ataque – dijo el profesor siendo ayudado por su Garchomp -Aparte tengo este amigo – agrego

Todos se acercaban a la salida con Serena

-Yo también – dijeron Max y Bonnie

Les sorprendió a los demas por las agallas que mostraban. May y Clemont se mostraron molestos, pero

-Hermano no pongas esa cara, puede que tu no creas que aun me puedo cuidar, pero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para detenerme y lo hare por Ash– dijo Bonnie

-Hermana todavía no crezco lo se, pero no me va impedir ir haya afuera y luchar por esta región y sus habitantes, puede que no sea de gran ayuda, pero aun así me reusó a quedarme en un lugar sin hacer nada, lo hare por Ash – dijo Max

May y Clemont se veían aun mas molestos, pero a Max y Bonnie no les afecto nada y despues May le da una pokebola a Max y Clemont a Bonnie

-Pero... – dijo Max sin terminar

-Hermano que haces? – dijo Bonnie sorprendida y confundida

-Max se que esto es muy peligroso y hasta podríamos morir – dijo May

-Mmm May creo que tu argumento no es muy alentador – dijo Clemont con una gota en la nuca

-PERO, se ve a pesar de ser un pequeño parece que has madurado y no te puedo dejar aquí, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte un pokemon para poderte defender y luchar, es Blaziken – dijo May

-Bueno Bonnie ya tienes a tus pokemon y no te vendría mal otro, aparte ya se nota que no eres mas una niña o bueno lo sigues siendo pero ya entiendes mi punto, lo que acabas de decir son dignas palabras de un adulto. Este es Luxray te protegerá y luchara contigo – dijo Clemont

-Gracias hermana/hermano – dijeron los 2 pequeños soltando unas lagrimas y abrazando a sus hermanos

-Salgamos – dijo Serena orgullosa de todos

Ya afuera se dirigían a la torre prisma pero antes de siquiera dar 2 pasos alguien dijo algo

-Chicos esperen – dijo Shouta

-Nosotros no quedaremos a pelear, ayudar y rescatar a quien lo necesite – dijo Xana

-Recorreremos las ciudad – dijo Tierno

-Así es – dijo Diantha -No dejare morir a nadie mas – agrego

Quienes se querían quedar a proteger la ciudad eran Xana, Diantha, Trevor, Tierno, Shouta y el Profesor Sicamuor

-Bien, tengan cuidado chicos – dijo Serena

-Nosotros nos dirigiremos a la torre prisma – dijo Clemont

-Bien – dijeron todos con algo de emoción y entusiasmo, pero antes de separarse.

Todos los televisores gigantes y los de tiendas transmitían algo... era Lysson

-Querido Kalos como están? – dijo Lysson -Por lo que veo muy bien, les gusto el ataque de raíces , es cortesía de su gran protector Zygarde, lo pueden apreciar desde la cima de la torre prisma, no es hermoso. Ho siento mis modales no me presente, mi nombre es Lysson y pertenezco al equipo Flare-siguio

A nuestros héroes solo les dio rabia, estaban enojados, enfurecidos y todo Kalos veía la transmisión este, lideres de gimnasio y habitantes y Lysson siguió

-Este solo es el primer paso para formar un mundo perfecto que tanto he soñado. Como lo estoy llevando acabo se preguntaran? Solo vean a su alrededor, humanos y pokemones tirados por los suelos, edificios destruidos, pokemones llorando por aquel cadáver que una vez fue su entrenador, que ni si quiera los entrenó bien o los fortaleció... solo los volvió débiles y sensibles. Ha estos ataques solo sobrevivirán los mas fuertes y ellos serán la nueva generación de Kalos, serán el futuro, serán el mañana . En resumen el mas fuerte vive y creen que ese fue el único ataque solo fue el comienzo – dijo Lysson y empezó a reírse elegantemente y se corto la transmisión

-Apresurémonos chicos – dijo Brock mientras mostraba un enojo hacia Lysson y todos decidieron continuar pero...

-Ho se me olvido decirles, por que no entregan a ese Greninja tan especial de como se llama... a si Ash – dijo Lysson sorpresivamente volviendo al aire

Sorprendió a Greninja y se molesto demasiado estaba furioso y sus amigos ni se diga mencionar a Ash ya era un delito

-Solo necesito a Greninja no es tarea difícil, verdad? – dijo Lysson

Sorprendió a los muchachos, especifico Greninja y no a los 2, Greninja no puede explotar su poder sin Ash

-Que por que solo Greninja? Haber esperen -dijo Lysson y agarro la cámara con la que grababa y solo la volteo. Era peor que la muerte de Ash, vieron el horror

-Saluda Ash – dijo Lysson mientras sostenía la cabeza de... ASH! Sorprendentemente Ash siguió vivo pero como? Todos vieron el horror y en literal Kalos se callo nadie creía lo que veía y aquí empieza otra vez sonido agudo que hace no oír nada. Las chicas volvieron a soltar lagrimas y se asustaron los chicos se enfurecieron aun mas y los pokemon de Ash igual se enfurecieron y unos lloraban, Max y Bonnie solo se asustaron y lloraron mientras sus respectivos hermanos les taparon los ojos. Mientras el resto del publico no sabia que supuestamente había muerto, pero no quito que también se asustaran. aquí termina el sonido agudo

-Haaaaaa – dijo Ash levemente y con pocas energías, la camara solo se enfocaba en la cara de Ash

Ash sangraba demasiado de la nariz y esta la tenia morada, también sangraba de la cabeza. Y fue de mal en peor, alejo la cámara poco a poco y se vio su cuerpo y un brazo. Tenia la ropa muy desgarrada y se notaban algunas heridas y rasguños en el pecho y estomago, su brazos por igual sangraba. Cuando la cámara se alejo lo suficiente se pudieron apreciar sus piernas las cuales también estaban sangrando, no suficiente con eso y pensado que no pudo empeorar, pa' que digo claro que empeoro.

Ash... no tenia brazo izquierdo, en su lugar solo un mar de sangre y pedazos de piel y hueso, como si no le hubieran quitado limpiamente el brazo. Todos no solo quedaron asustados, estaban tristes, enojados, furiosos entre miles y miles de pensamientos negativos, pero las chicas eran las mas afectadas ya no sabían lo que sentían, era indescriptible, pero era seguro que cuando se toparan con Lysson no le tendrían piedad

-Valla este chico si que no se rinde pudo sobrevivir al ataque de las raíces, si que es una roca dura de romper. Si no entregan a ese Greninja, me divertiré con este juguete – dijo Lysson viendo a Ash malvadamente -No me creen? Por que no mejor damos la introducción Ash? – continuo Lysson

Despues de dichas palabras Lysson vuelve a agarrar a Ash de cabello y empieza a azotar contra el suelo

-Jajajaja esto es divertido – dijo mientras seguía

1,2,3,4,5,6, hasta 10 azotes contra el suelo. Ash sangro mas, una vez mostrando su rostro a la cámara, ahora aparte de sangrar, tuvo un ojo muy dañado tanto que la pupila del ojo derecho casi ni se veía, ese ojo casi estaba en blanco. Ash escupió sangre y empezó a toser este. Greninja gracias a su lazo que tenia con Ash pudo sentir lo que sentía Ash, tal fue su sufrimiento que quería cortar el lazo permanentemente, pero no lo hizo, Greninja no aguanto ver tal escena y uso shuriken de agua contra el televisor gigante en el que veían

-Kkougaaaa! (DETENTE!) – grito Greninja con furia mientras uso shuriken de agua con la gigante TV

Obviamente no detuvo la transmisión y se pudieron escuchar las ultimas palabras de Lysson

-Tráiganlo o me divertiré mas que este juguete, aun que no que aguante mas – dijo Lysson mientras daba una risa demente y se corta la transmisión. Serena continuo el camino hacia la torre prisma como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Serena estas... – no quiso terminar de preguntar Brock mientras los demas la veían con mucha preocupación, aun que no lo pareciera le habían destrozado el alma despues de esa transmisión

Serena solo se medio voltea y

-Solo me dio mas razones para ir a la torre prisma y pelear. Ahora no solo pelearemos por Kalos... pelearemos por la vida de Ash– dijo Serena mientras mostraba una sonrisa -Continuemos – termino Serena mientras se volteo completamente y dio una sonrisa y soltando lagrimas con los ojos cerrados

Los demas solo quedaron serios y despues las chicas igual pusieron la misma cara que Serena

-Greninja, lo haremos por Ash – dijo Serena

-Gekkouga (Claro que lo ayudaremos) – dijo Greninja mientras le daba un abrazo a Serena y esta lo correspondió

En el abrazo Serena soltó mas lagrimas y Greninja también

-No quiero que le pase nada – dijo Serena

-Gekkouga (El es un gran hermano para mi y... no quiero que... muera) – dijo Greninja

-Yo lo amo – dijo Serena aun en el abrazo y siguiendo llorando

Greninja se sorprendió pero no tanto, ya lo había dicho pero no directamente y solo le sonrió siguiendo llorando

-Lo salvaremos – dijo Cilan quien puso su mano en el hombro de Serena

-Gracias – dijo Serena dejando a Greninja y tranquilizándose

-Continuemos – dijo Serena y los demas quienes ya se veían mas tranquilos asintieron

Y continuaron Xana, Trevor, Tierno y Diantha se fueron por otro camino mientras Serena y los demas se dirigían a la torre prisma

YedenZ: -Bien hasta aquí el capitulo lectores.

Mewtwo: -No crees que estuvo algo gore?

YedenZ: -La verdad si estuvo algo gore pero de todos los fics que he leído ninguno tiene esto o bueno los 50 que llevo leyendo los cuales casi el 90% no fueron terminados

Mewtwo: -Y no crees que nos deberías presentar? {un poco molesta}

YedenZ: -Bueno bueno no hay prisas o si?

Mewtwo: -SI {molesta y grito un poco}

Selia: -Kkouga kkouga (Hey que derecho tienes de contestarle así?) {molesta}

Mewtwo: -Tengo todo el derecho aparte es de juego y el es mío {molesta}

YedenZ: -Perdón?...{no entendiendo lo que dijo Mewtwo}

Selia se puso celosa

Selia: -Gekkouga (El es mío maldita Snorlax gorda)

Mewtwo: -Cállate estúpida cerebro de spyduck {mostrando un rayo de rivalidad con Selia}

YedenZ: -Cálmense {separándolas poniéndose en medio}

Las 2: -Bien

Selia: - Kkouga (Solo por que tu lo dices) {sonrojo nivel 1}

Mewtwo se molesto y no dijo nada mas

YedenZ: -Bien creo tienes razón hay que presentar a los nuevos

Mewtwo: -Gracias

YedenZ: -Bien lectores, ahora como de momento sabían solo estaba con Selia.

Selia: -Gekkouga (La primero de todos y su pokemon favorito) {dirigiéndose a Mewtwo}

Mewtwo se molesto y se puso algo celosa pero no hizo nada

YedenZ: -Y bien ella es Mewtwo, digo "ella" por que es hembra, aun que en la pokedex dice que no tiene sexo definido

Mewtwo: -Lo que pasa es que tengo 2 versiones, la masculina de la primera película de pokemon y la femenina de la película de la región Unova y lo mejor es que tengo mega-evolución

YedenZ: -Bien aparte de ella son... donde están los demas?

Selia: -Gekkouga... kkougaa (Están jugando todos contra todos y le aposte a... eso sabría que ganaría Mr Game and Watch, venga mi lluvia de galdones) {mientras espectaba la batalla en la gamepad}

Goldones: Son las monedas o el dinero en Super Smash Bros

Despues de esto Selia quito su partida y guardo los datos en cada respectivo amiibo y salieron cada uno

Bowser: -No se vale, Mr Game and Watch tiene movimientos fuertes

Pikachu: -Pikachu pika pika (no es eso, si tan solo Duck Hunt hubiera sabido que Mr Game and Watch puede guardar los ataques de energía en su cubeta y devolver lo que guardo el doble)

Duck Hunt (El perro): Woof Woof (Nosotros que íbamos a saber que podía usar ese tipo de movimientos)

Duck Hunt (El Pato): -Cuack cuack (Si aparte era todos contra todos ustedes pudieron haber esquivado el ataque)

ROB empezó a hacer movimientos con sus manos, aun que no tenia dedos y empezó a mover su cuerpo girarlo 360 grados sin mover o afectar sus brazos o propulsores de abajo, parecía como si fuese mudo

Bowser: -Talvez tengas razón ROB pero no quita que aparte de mandarnos a volar con su cubeta, le saliera casi siempre el 9 con el juez

Juez o movimiento juez: Ataque o movimiento de Mr Game and Watch que consiste que pegarte con un martillo mientras Mr Game and Watch muestra un numero, el numero significa que tan potente es el ataque el cual va de 1 al 9, entre mas grande sea el numero mas fuerte es el ataque, no se mencionara el poder de cada numero, solo el 9 el cual es el numero mas grande y fuerte, si logran golpearte con este te secara del escenario de un solo golpe

ROB volvió a hacer movimientos con sus manos y giro sus 2 brazos 369 grados varias veces

Duck Hunt (El pato): -Cuack cuack (Cuenta lo que dices, la próxima no tendrá tanta suerte)

Mr Game and Watch: -Vup vip vip vraaap (Sabe que sigo aquí no?)

Mr Game and Watch: -Vip vip vip vriiip (Se me olvido... gane gane jajaja) {mientras empezó a hacer sus diferentes burlas}

Burlas (SSB): Tal como dice el nombre la burla en Super Smash Bros es la accion de ppsss burlarse. No hay mucho que decir solo que cada quien tiene aproximadamente 3 diferentes burlas y en la comunidad SSB se utilizan despues de noquear o matar a alguien. Mr Game and Watch cuenta con hacer sonar su campana la cual suena pixeleada o bofear

Las burlas de Mr Game and Watch solo molestaron a los demas y Bowser de dio un golpe en la cabeza cuando estaba cerca de el

Mr Game and Watch: -Vip (jajaj...)

Despues de tal golpe en la cabeza muy cómico, se desmayo y sonó el sonido de Pacman cuando pierdes

Pikachu: -Pikachu (Gracias ya me hartaba)

YedenZ: -Ejem también seguimos aquí

ROB se acerco a el y vio su mano y la de el y despues se la estrecho. Movía su mano de arriba a abajo con pausas, tal como un robot lo haría

YedenZ: -Emm Hola

Pikachu se subió a su hombro y froto su pelaje con YedenZ. Esto puso algo celosas a Mewtwo y Selia pero no tanto pues era casi imposible que fueran pareja tomando en cuenta el pequeño tamaño de Pikachu

-YedenZ: -Ho hola pikachu te vez mas tierno que en el anime

Esto ahora si puso mas celosas a Mewtwo y Selia

Pikachu: -Chaaaa (Papi)

Esto calmo a las 2 pokemon hembra, pero ahora les provoco un sonrojo nivel 9, para no ser descubiertas cada una busco una excusa para voltearse y mirar a otra parte. Pensar en que Pikachu lo considera padre a YedenZ era incomodo y aun mas si se hablara de quien seria la madre

Duck Hunt (Los 2): - Papi heee {con cara picara y dándole unos codazos en su pierna, entre ambos no median mucho}

Obviamente este imbécil no entendió nada

Duck Hunt el pato dejo a su compañero y bolo a la cabeza de YedenZ

Duck Hunt (El pato): - Cuack Cuack (Por cierto, hola) {volteándolo a ver pues estaba arriba de el}

Duck Hunt (El perro): -Woof (Hola)

YedenZ: -Hola mucho gusto me llamo Marlon pero pueden decirme YedenZ

Duck Hunt (El pato): -Cuack cuack cuack (Gracias por presentarte pero prefiero que no llevemos como amigos que respetuosamente)

YedenZ: -Bien, pero donde este Boww...ser {no dijo buen su nombre pues se sorprendió lo grande y un tanto gordo que era}

Bowser: -Hola

YedenZ: -Hol... {no termino pues Bowser le estrecho la mano pero este tenia una fuerza descomunal y no la estrechó nada bonito}

Bowser: -Mucho gusto amigo, al fin puedo ver cara a cara a la persona que me entreno muy bien {dejando de estrechar la mano}

YedenZ: -Gracias pero a la siguiente podrías no apretar mucho mi mano {mientras se sobaba su mano casi deshecha}

Bowser: -Jeje perdón es que no se controlarla bien mi fuerza

YedenZ: -Bueno, pero dejando eso de lado falta alguien no?

En ese momento alguien le jala un tanto su pantalón

YedenZ: -Ha, hay estas. Como estas Mr Game and Watch?

Mr Game and Watch: -Vup vip vip vrip (Bien, solo este idiota me golpeo)

Bowser: -Te lo merecías por presumido

Mr Game and Watch: -vriiip (Bueno si me pase, pero no era para tanto)

Pikachu: -Pika pika (Discúlpate)

YedenZ: -Mr Game and Watch, tienes algo que decir?

Mr Game and Watch: -Vip vip vuuup (Bien bien solo por que el maestro lo dice si, perdón por presumir mi victoria y todo eso)

No lo dijo con muchas ganas de disculparse, pero puso contentos a los demas

YedenZ: -Ves no era tan difícil. Pero bueno sigamos con las presentaciones. bien este Bowser ya saben rey de los koopas y aminemigo de Mario; este es pequeñito adorable es Pikachu aun que ni hacia falta decir, no hay nadie que no conozca a este adorable; y este dúo de compañeros son Duck Hunt, ósea el pato y el perro y por ultimo presento a uno que me gusta usar mucho en SSB, claro despues de Greninja, es Mr Game and Watch. Y todos ellos son mis amiibo, aun que siho sin saber como cobran vida

Mewtwo: -Magia, magia pokemon pu**

Y todos se empezaron a cag** de la risa. Despues de presentarle a los nuevos compañeros de YedenZ alguien propuso

Bowser: -Quien quiere jugar Smash por equipos

Ante esta propuesta todos aceptaron muy entusiasmados y emocionados pero todos querían elegir de compañero a YedenZ ya que el era muy bueno jugando y fue quien entreno a los demas, aunque las 2 pokemon hembra no lo elegian por eso

Bowser: -Que?, el debe ser mi compañero yo fui su primer amiibo y soy el mas fuerte

Duck Hunt (El perro): Wof wof (Fuerte o mas bien demasiado chetado)

Duck Hunt (El pato): -Cuack cuack (Aparte casi lo matas con tu apretón de manos)

Pikachu: -Pika pikachu (No, deberia ser mi equipo por que es mi papi)

Las 2 pokemon hembra volvieron a tener un sonrojo nivel 9, pero esta vez no se voltearon o ocultaron su rostro, prefirieron discutir por YedenZ que ocultarse

Selia: -Gekkouga (No, debería ser mi equipo, yo soy su pokemon favorito)

Mr Game and Watch: - Vip vip vip (El debería ser mi equipo, yo soy el mas poderoso y soy el 2 favorito)

Mewtwo: -Nada, el debería ser mi equipo, soy muy hábil y hermosa

Dijo "Hermosa" por que esto es lo que le dijo YedenZ antes de desmayarse. Y así empezó una discusión grande y empezaron a dar mas razones e insultarse, hasta que YedenZ intervino

YedenZ: -Ya cálmense, por que no mejor ustedes pelean en todos contra todos y quien gane será mi compañero

Nadie dudo en aceptar y entraron rápido en sus amiibo

YedenZ: -Pss bueno ya vieron el pequeño problema que tuvimos pero ya saben que tengo que hacer las preguntas.

-Que pasara con Ash?

-Serena y los demas lo lograran rescatar?

-Lysson podrá atrapar a Greninja?

-Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo. Ahora a poner a luchar a estos desastrosos


	3. Hacia la Torre Prisma

Nota: Antes de empezar se va a dejar algo en claro, en los diálogos de pokemon o los de los amiibo ya no van a pronunciar sus nombres o hablar en idioma pokemon o de Duck Hunt o Mr Game and Watch, solo se pondrá lo que intentan decir

Era una tarde muy tranquila, demasiado tranquila, o incomodo pues todos estaban muy aburridos, ya habia pasado la pelea que todos tuvieron, donde Mr Game and Watch gano el encuentro contra todos logrando tener como equipo a YedenZ, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado. YedenZ era el unico que parecía no estar aburrido, quien no dejaba de usar su computadora y hacer sonidos raros, como si estuviera tarareando canciones extrañas. Sus amiibo estaban confundidos, estaban muy aburridos y nada mas vagaban por el cuarto de este e intentaban buscar algo entretenido. Podian jugar SSB pero no era tan entretenido o desafiante sin YedenZ y las 2 pokemon hembra intentaban llamar su atención

Selia: -Oye este eres tú de pequeño? {Mostrándole una foto de un niño estando un tanto lejos}

YedenZ: -Mmmmm creo que si {sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía}

Mewtwo: -Oye tu dibujaste esto? {Mostrándole un dibujo}

YedenZ: -Si {sin seguir prestando atención}

Todos estaban preocupados, YedenZ no prestaba nada de atención y seguía metido en su computadora con sus audífonos, que para sus amiibo no los conocían. YedenZ solo tarareaba, silbaba y movía su cabeza o hombros al ritmo de algo, apretaba su ratón a un ritmo muy rapido y lo sostenía con 2 manos, a veces mostraba una cara frustrada y decía cosas como -Es enserio, - Soy un pu** retrasado, -No no no no ,o solo se reía. Todos fueron a ver que hacia pues estaba de espaldas. Solo vieron que a su criterio parecía ser un juego. Vieron como un especie de cubo que nada mas saltaba obstáculos como picos o cosas altas, pero no acabo hay el cubo cruzo por una especie de portal y se transformó en una nave extraterrestre donde dentro estaba en cubo y ahora podia saltar en el aire.

Bowser: Que es eso?

YedenZ no respondía y seguía jugando

Duck Hunt (El pato): -Mmmm maestro...?

Despues parece ser que choco con un obstáculo y su nave hizo una especie de explosión y desapareció

YedenZ: -Nooooo!

Sus amiibo se asustaron y retrocedieron, YedenZ se volteo y mostro una cara de muerte, sus amiibo se asustaron aun mas y no dijeron nada

YedenZ: -Todo es su pu** culpa imbéciles de mie***,no me pueden dejar en paz por unos jodid** momentos sin andar castra***, pende*** de mier**,inútiles estúpidos {mientras sacaba fuego por su mano, sus ojos se volvían rojos y gritando}

YedenZ: -Los voy a mata...

Pero se detuvo viendo como sus amiibo se aterraron y vio a Selia quien aparte de aterrada estaba soltando lagrimas

YedenZ no dijo nada y solo pudo salir de ahí muy arrepentido azotando la puerta. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba con su extraño comportamiento, vieron el monitor y el juego parecía estar en pausa y se podia ver un poco unas palabras y un numero

 **New Best**

 **98%**

Eso decía la pantalla en el juego. Nadie entendía el porqué de su frustración pero estaban seguros que así no reaccionaria el verdadero YedenZ o Marlon. Todos se preocuparon por el y decidieron ir a buscarlo, pero quien no tenía muchas ganas era Selia, se sintió verdaderamente mal por la acto de YedenZ

Mewtwo: -Oye tú y yo sabemos que él no es así, vamos a buscarlo apuesto a que se siente mal

Selia: -Bien {dejando de llorar}

Todos fueron en busca de YedenZ no parecía ser tarea difícil estaban en su casa, que a pesar de estar algo grande, no habían muchos sitios donde esconderse, hasta que Selia logro encontrarlo. Estaba en balcón sin barandal y sentado en la orilla del 3er piso con la cabeza abajo. Selia fue donde el

Selia: -Oye estas bien?

YedenZ no respondía

Selia: -Oye lo que haya pasado yo se que no fue tu intención y se que te arrepientes

YedenZ seguia sin prestar atencion y seguia mirando hacia abajo arrepentido

Selia: -Por favor contesta, di algo lo que sea no estoy molesta

YedenZ seguia sin decir nada

Selia: -Dime algo, por lo menos levanta la cara has algo por favor me estas asustando {preocupada y asustada}

YedenZ siguio sin hacer, hasta que recibió una cachetada de Selia, quien empezo a soltar lagrimas mientras sostenía a YedenZ por su playera

Selia: -Reacciona idiota, te estoy hablando!

YedenZ: -Lo siento

Solo dijo eso y nada más, Selia se sorprendió un poco

Selia: -Dime que te pasa me preocupas

YedenZ: -Solo lo siento no sé qué me paso actué como un pinc** idiota solo por perder un juego

{frustrado y triste}

Selia: -Oye no te preocupes yo se no fuiste tu y con que te sientas arrepentido es mas que suficiente para mi

YedenZ: -Pero te hice sentir terrible y sabes que no me gusta verte mal y..

Pero Selia no lo dejo continuar y lo abrazo

Selia: -No digas más que solo me vas a hacer llorar mas

{Siguiendo llorando}

Y YedenZ correspondió el abrazo, estaba triste por lo que había hecho pero no lloraba

YedenZ: -Perdon

Selia seguia en el abrazo y no dijo nada pero se medió separo y le dio otra cachetada y lo volvió a abrazar

YedenZ: -Eres muy rara, pero al mismo tiempo tierna y linda Selia {siguiendo en el abrazo}

Ante esto Selia tuvo un sonrojo nivel 8 y seguían en el abrazo, pero ella no se quería separar de el, estaba muy feliz estar entre sus brazos, aun a pesar de que YedenZ tenía ropa podía sentir el calor que producía, era como estar en una manta muy calientita, se había puesto más feliz saber que le preocupo su estado a YedenZ, pero este se decidió separa, en ese segundo no se volvió a sentir bien quería seguir con ese tan cálido y sincero abrazo hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero como dice el dicho lo bueno no dura mucho tiempo o algo así.

YedenZ se levantó y le dio a mano a Selia en señal de que la ayudaría a levantarse; y aquí es donde se recrea la escena de Ash y Serena; Selia tomo la mano de YedenZ y este la ayudo a pararse pero se le paso un poco la mano y las manos de Selia terminaron en el pecho de YedenZ, el corazón de Selia estaba algo acelerado y su estaba sonrojada con un nivel de 9. YedenZ le regalo una sonrisa y la volvió a tomar de la mano y fueron a donde los demás. Llegaron a donde estaban todos que era el cuarto de YedenZ

Mr Game and Watch: -Esta bien maestro?

Bowser: -Sentimos si lo hicimos enojar

Todos agacharon la cabeza

YedenZ: -No chicos, yo lo siento solo me enoje por perder en un estúpido juego, perdón es que ese juego me tenía un poco frustrado y ya lo quería pasar, y ooffff bueno no los puedo culpar, no sabían lo que estaba haciendo y no los atendí

ROB movió sus manos y los demás asintieron

YedenZ: -Perdón que dijo?

Bowser: -Ooppss parece que no le hemos enseñado como se comunica ROB pero bueno, el dijo que no se preocupe lo perdonamos

YedenZ: -Gracias chicos

Duck Hunt (El perro): -Por qué están tomados de la mano?

Todos: -Wooooooo! {con cara picara}

Todos hicieron ese gesto menos Selia, YedenZ y Mewtwo quien estaba muy celosa. Ante esto Selia se suelta de la mano de YedenZ muy avergonzada y con un sonrojo nivel 10 y a su vez intentando ocultarlo con su lengua-bufanda poniéndosela en la cara aun que aun así se podía notar su sonrojo

YedenZ: -Pasa algo? {No entendiendo nada}

Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca por tal inocencia de su maestro

Bowser: -Ya nada maestro. Pero en fin, que estaba jugando?

YedenZ: -Bueno lo que estaba jugando, es mi juego favorito se llama Geometry Dash

Bowser: -Geometry Dash?

YedenZ: -Geometry Dash

Duck Hunt (El pato): -Geometry Dash?

YedenZ: -Geometry Dash

Pikachu: -Geometry Dash?

YedenZ: -Geometry Dash {diciéndolo de mala gana}

Mewtwo: -Geometry Dash?

YedenZ: -Bueno ya no, si Geometry Dash {molesto}

Selia: -Y de se trata?

YedenZ: -Ppsss bueno lo voy a decir a detalle. Geometry Dash es un juego creado por la empresa RobTop, la cual es manejado solo por una persona llamada Roberto Topala. El juego se trata de que eres un cubo donde vas saltando obstáculos hasta llegar al final del nivel, acompañado de asombrosas y geniales canciones o eso al menos en mi opinión. Pero no solo saltaras o evitaras los obstáculos también hay diferentes portales que le dan a tu cubo un vehículo diferente

Bowser: -Woow, se oye genial pero cuales son esos vehículos?

YedenZ: -Pues pueden darte una nave la cual va hacia arriba cuando das clic, el UFO el cual puede saltar en el aire, la bola de gravedad la cual puede cambiar de gravedad, el wave que es una flecha que va en zig zag, el dual el cual duplica el cubo en 2 y pueden tener diferentes caminos y el robot el cual puede volar por unos segundos

Selia: -Woow no entendí nada

Tal respuesta graciosa de Selia provocó que todos cayeran de espaldas muy cómicamente

YedenZ: -Bueno, bueno mejor les muestro el juego para que vean la función más a detalle de cada cosa

Acomodándose con su silla a su escritorio agarra el ratón, pero no se mueve nada

Pikachu: -Oye papi pasa algo?

YedenZ no contesto nada, pero empezó a sangrar de la nariz y cayó al suelo

Mewtwo: -Marlon!

Todos se preocuparon y lo recostaron en su cama, aun que este suceso se le hizo familiar a Selia. Duck Hunt fue a buscar en pañuelo húmedo para ponerlo en la frente de este, Mewtwo uso su telepatía para ver que le ocurría, Selia lo sostenía de la mano muy preocupada y los demás solo pudieron observar preocupados. YedenZ seguía sacando sangre por la nariz hasta que llego Duck Hunt

Mewtwo: -Pónganselo y busquen papel para limpiarlo

Duck Hunt le dio el paño a Mewtwo para que se lo ponga en la frente de YedenZ y se fue a buscar papel. Después Duck Hunt llego con el papel y todos tomaron un trozo para poder limpiarlo. Siguiendo limpiándolo ya casi terminaban, pero empezo a sacar más sangre y termino en algo peor, YedenZ después escupió mucha sangre manchando a todos sus compañeros.

Por que no mejor dejamos manejar la situación a los demas y seguimos con el fic?

Amourshipping: Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Capítulo 3: Hacia la torre prisma. Rescatando a Ash

Eran Serena junto con sus amigos Brock, Cilan, Max, y sus amigas Misty, May, Dawn, Iris y Bonnie quienes se dirigían a la torre prisma a confrontar a Lysson y todo su equipo, para salvar a Kalos y sobre todo al pobre de Ash quien fue torturado por Lysson

-Donde creen que este Ash? – pregunto Brock

-No se, pero tal vez este en la cima de la torre – dijo Serena -Solo apresurémonos no quiero que ese maldito le haga algo más a Ash – dijo un tanto enojada

-Chicos yo me encargare de el gimnacio ustedes pueden dirigirse a rescatar a Ash – dijo Clemont

-Yo te acompaño Clemont – dijo Brock

-Yo tambien – dijo Cilan

-Muy bien, chicas nosotros nos dirigiremos al gimnacio por la entrada principal, ustedes vallan por detrás asi no serán descubiertas – dijo Clemont

-Estarás bien Clemont? – dijo con algo de preocupacion May

-Claro, no iré solo estaré con Brock y Cilan – dijo Clemont

-Pero hermano que pasa si... – dijo Bonnie pero fue interrumpida

-No te preocupes por mí, te prometo que regresare – dijo Clemont dándole una sonrisa -Tu ahora te protegerás, aparte recuerda la plática que tuvimos

-Bueno – dijo Bonnie no muy convencida

Todos estaban por llegar a la torre, pero Zygarde los vio y activo unas ramas que estaban secas. Todos los pokemon de Ash, más el de los demás estaban afuera y atacaron a estas lográndose evitar ataques, pero en vez de seguir se ocultaron

-Chicos no podemos dejar que nos vea, rápido metan a sus pokemon – dijo Serena un tanto silenciosa

A lo cual todos hicieron caso y metieron todos sus pokemon a sus pokebolas, Serena igual lo hizo pero Greninja se reusaba y a Pikachu no lo iba a meter, sabía que no le gustaba estar dentro de la pokebola

-Que pasa Greninja, por que no quieres entrar? – dijo Serena siguiendo un tanto silenciosa

-Quiero cooperar, no voy a entrar hay – dijo Greninja

-Bueno, pero por favor se sigiloso – dijo Serena

-Estas bromeando soy el maestro de las sombras – dijo Greninja

Greninja empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de un lugar a otro para probárselo. Todos los veían muy confundidos a los 2

-Pasa algo? – pregunto Serena

-Mmmm desde cuando puedes entender a los pokemon? – pregunto Iris

Después de lo dicho Serena reacciono y vio a los ojos a Greninja quien tambien apenas reaccionaba, Serena podía hablar con los pokemon?

-Pero si hasta hace un momento no me entendías – dijo Greninja

-No sé qué haya pasado, pero dejémonos de distraer y continuemos – dijo Serena

Todos asintieron y continuaron su camino sigilosamente. Pero en medio de su recorrido Puni-chan decidió salir de la bolsa de Bonnie

-Puni-chan! – levanto la voz Bonnie llamando la atención de Zygarde y activando otras ramas secas para atacarlos

-Maldición no queda de otra, saquen sus pokemon, ya! – dijo Serena

Todos hicieron caso y sacaron sus pokemon, aunque solo sacaron un pokemon por cada uno. Puni-chan siguió su camino esquivando las ramas

-Hermano... – dijo Bonnie esperando respuesta alguna

-Bonnie ya lo dije, tu puedes sola, desde ahora iras por tu cuenta– dijo Clemont

-Pero no quiero ir sola – dijo Bonnie preocupada

Bonnie no era muy atendida por nadie, todos estaban ordenando a sus pokemon lanzar ataques

-Yo iré contigo. Hermana... – dijo esperando alguna respuesta

May solo asintió y dijo

-No pienses, ahora tomaras tus propias decisiones, yo creo en ti. Después de todo hacen una bonita pareja – dijo May lo cual le provoco un sonrojo a Max nivel 3 y por el lado de Bonnie tuvo un sonrojo nivel 6

-May! – dijo Bonnie un poco molesta y haciendo un puchero

-Solo continúen – dijo Clemont

-Bien! – los 2 pequeños dijeron

-Adelante Max – dijo Bonnie con una cara determinante

-OK! – respondió Max

Los 2 se dirigieron a donde fue Puni-chan. Los demás seguían dándole órdenes a sus pokemon para que atacaran

-Tienes razón May – dijo Clemont

-De qué? – dijo May

-Sí que hacen una bonita pareja – respondió Clemont

-Yo sé lo que te digo, espera verlos en el futuro – dijo May

Mientras con Bonnie y Max quienes perseguían a Puni-chan

-Espera Puni-chan – dijo Bonnie pero fue detenida por unas ramas las cuales iban aplastar a Bonnie

Pero un ataque de fuego las destruyo, Bonnie observo al lado de ella, era Max quien ya tenía afuera a Blaziken, este se le acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse

-Vamos Bonnie no te detengas – dijo Max

-Bien, ve Luxray – dijo Bonnie sacando a Luxray

-Usa impactrueno – dijo Bonnie destruyendo unas ramas que estaban por atacar a Max por detrás

-Tu cuidas mi espalda y yo la tuya – dijo Bonnie

-Bien, continuemos – dijo Max

Una vez más persiguieron a Puni-chan y sus respectivos pokemon los siguieron. Lograron alcanzarlo, Puni-chan se habia detenido en una pila de escombros, Bonnie lo iba a alcanzar pero fue detenido por Max

-Espera, déjalo – dijo Max silenciosamente

Bonnie no dijo nada y solo observo lo que hacía Puni-chan. Este empezó a reunir algunas células para poderse transformar en Zygarde 10%, aunque Bonnie y Max no entendían lo que hacía. Una vez Puni-chan termino de reunir las suficientes células, Bonnie y Max se sorprendieron

-Wow, que hizo? – dijo Bonnie y siguiendo en silencio

Max levanto sus hombros en señal de no saber que paso. Despues de transformarse en Zygarde 10%, fue corriendo a la torre prisma, para llegar con su amigo siendo controlado

-(Que pasa, por qué atacas? estás loco ya mataste a varias personas) – uso telepatía con su amigo, pero no recibió respuesta –(Que esta pasa? Di algo) – siguió

Pero se detuvo, escucho una pequeña voz a lo lejos

-PUNI-CHAN! – grito Bonnie

El volteo a ver, era Bonnie, quien lo iba persiguiendo junto con Max y otros 2 pokemon

-(Lo siento Bonnie) – pensó Puni-chan y continuo corriendo hacia la torre prisma

-HEY, ESPERA – grito Bonnie corriendo más, pero fue detenida por mas ramas que fueron activadas. Estos ordenaron a sus pokemon atacar, pero después de tiempo extrañamente se detuvieron y volvieron a ser secas

-Que paso? – pregunto Max

-No sé – dijo Bonnie

-Espera, mira – dijo Max deteniendo a Bonnie agarrándole la mano y apuntándole enfrente

Resulta que las ramas ahora se centraban en Puni-chan y todas lo atacaban a el

-Apresurémonos – dijo Bonnie

-Bien – dijo Max

Y ambos siguieron su camino hacia la torre con sus pokemon. Ya que todas las ramas se centraban en Puni-chan, las mismas que atacaban a Serena y los demás también se detuvieron

-Que paso? – dijo Misty

-No sé pero parece ser que Zygarde ya no se centra en nosotros – dijo Brock apuntando a Zygarde, el cual ya no los observaba, tenía la mirada en otra parte

-Bien aprovechemos esto y lleguemos a la torre – dijo Serena

A lo cual todos hicieron caso y continuaron, junto con sus pokemon. Ya estando a una calle de llegar a la torre, se esconde detrás de un edificio

-Bien amigos hasta aquí, ustedes vayan por detrás, ya saben Brock, Cilan y yo iremos a salvar el gimnasio – dijo Clemont

-Bien – todas las chicas dijeron

Entrar por detrás del gimnasio no era tan difícil, pero tenían que hacer un gran recorrido para llegar por detrás, ya que alrededor de la torre había un gran patio y no podían ir directamente, podían ser descubiertas, así que deben rodear todo el patio de la torre y pasar por los edificios.

Estaban por separarse, pero otra transmisión de TV apareció, Serena y los demás lo podían ver atreves de una TV que sorpresivamente aun serbia y estaba entre los escombros. Brock la saco con cuidado de los escombros y ahora podian espetar

-Ya dije que si se tardaban, me divertiría más – dijo Lysson un tanto enfurecido -Pero al menos tengo algo en que desahogar esta furia – dijo haciendo una cara malvada

Nadie de los amigos de Ash quería ver lo que Lysson podía hacerle, pero no podían dejar de mirar, tenían intriga de que le aria, querían dejar de ver pero no podían era como si una fuerza no los dejaba escapar. Lysson volvió a girar la cámara y una vez más podían ver al pobre de Ash, pero extrañamente estaba curado, tenía vendado sus brazos y piernas, unas cuantas curitas en su cara, su ojo que fue dañado por Lysson igual estaba vendado, tenía un parche en este y su brazo izquierdo, el que ya no tiene también fue vendado. Ash parecía ya poder reaccionar bien

-Maldito monstruo que vas a hacer – dijo Ash el cual estaba amarrado a una silla

-Ash!– las chicas dijeron con preocupación

-Que voy a hacer o que te voy a hacer? – Dijo Lysson mientras lo agarro del cabello por unos momentos -Como pueden ver querido Kalos cure a su héroe, me deberían de agradecer trayéndome a ese Greninja

-Que? Espera, quieres a mi Greninja? – dijo Ash

-Que no es obvio claro que lo quiero – dijo Lysson

-Para que lo quieres idiota? – dijo Ash

-Que acaso eres pende**, lo quiero para poder explotar su poder y usarlo contra el otro Zygarde – dijo Lysson -Asi que, amigos de Ash tráiganlo o no habrá piedad

-Espera, no Greninja, amigos no lo hagg... – dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por Lysson recibiendo un golpe de este

-Cállate idiota – dijo Lysson -Pero continuando, es momento de desahogar esta furia. Ash te are una pregunta – dijo Lysson el cual se acercó a Ash

-Que? – dijo Ash enojado

-Tienes pokemon tipo eléctrico? – dijo Lysson acercándose al rostro de Ash

Ash no respondió, en vez de eso solo le escupió en la cara aprovechando que estaba cerca de el

-Puajj, estúpido cerdo– dijo Lysson asqueado y golpeando a Ash en el rostro -Me parece que eso me dice que si. Ahora te are otra pregunta, has recibido ataques eléctricos?

Ash no contestaba

-Contesta! – dijo Lysson agarrando por lo cabellos a Ash

-Si – dijo Ash

-Sabias que cuando recibes un ataque pokemon realmente no te está afectando como a los pokemon? – dijo Lysson -Que estoy diciendo, claro que no sabías. Bien Ash ahora sentirás lo que todo este tiempo debiste haber sentido – dijo mientras fue a una mesa la cual estaba oculta por la sombra

Ash podía escuchar unas pinzas siendo abiertas y cerradas continuamente provocas por Lysson el cual se acercaba a Ash

-Espera que es eso? – dijo Ash un poco asustado

Lysson salió de la sombra y se pudo ver lo que traía, eran unas pinzas de las de los carros, las cuales pueden servir para pasar electricidad

-Esto Ash, es con lo que me voy a divertir contigo – dijo Lysson con un rostro malvado

Después de esto Lysson empezó a colocárselos en sus brazos o más bien en el único brazo que ahora tiene

-Espera, no lo hagas – dijo Ash asustado

Las pinzas conducían a una gran caja el cual tenía una pequeña palanca. Y Lysson jalo de esta. Ash estaba siendo electrocutado

-HAAAAAAA! – gritaba Ash de dolor

Y asi estuvo su tortura por 20 segundos. Ash estaba cansado y muy herido

-Pero como que algo falta no? – dijo Lysson con las manos atrás de el

-Haaa haaa haaa haaa – Ash bofeaba de cansancio y no respondía

-Ya se, que tal más pinzas – dijo Lysson revelando lo que llevaba detrás de el eran mas pinzas, eran otras 4. Las coloco en sus hombros y piernas

-Nn... no alto – dijo Ash mas asustado

Y Lysson volvió a liberarle otra descarga eléctrica, aun mas grande

-Haaaaaa! - Ash volvía a gritar.

Y una vez más así estuvo por otros 20 segundos

-Sabes otra cosa Ash? – dijo Lysson

Ash seguía cansado y bofenado mas

-Dije SABES OTRA COSA ASH? – dijo Lysson gritándole y agarrándolo de los cabellos

-Que!? – dijo Ash

-Que esa no es toda la potencia de que puedo liberar – dijo Lysson con una cara aun mas malvada

-Que!? – dijo Ash sorprendido y más asustado

-Así es Ash ahora vamos con una potencia de nivel 5 – dijo Lysson mientras movía un circulo con números alrededor y poniendo en acción nuevamente la palanca

Ash volvió a gritar de sufrimiento, mientras Lysson reía

-Jajaja veamos hasta donde puedes llegar. Antes de seguir te dejo en claro que cada nivel son 10,000 V – dijo Lysson moviendo aquel circulo de 5 al 6 y del 6 al 7 hasta llegar el último número, el 10

El hecho de que cada nivel fueran 10,000 V era demasiado, los ataques tipo eléctrico apenas y alcanzaban los 10,000 V

Ash grito cada vez que aumentaba la potencia de electricidad, hasta que llego al 10. Ash en este número empezó a sacar espuma por la boca, todo esto duro 5 minutos hasta que la maquina exploto de tal poder de descarga

-Wow Ash me sorprendes, eres tan fuerte como un pokemon, podría decir que eres aún más fuerte un pokemon, esto es muy raro, tal vez después de conseguir el mundo perfecto experimentare contigo, sí que eres alguien especial – dijo Lysson

Ash bofeaba bastante apenas y podía decir una sola palabra, estaba muy cansado y sudado

-Maldito...idiota, jamás...tendrás...lo...que... quieres... de... este... modo – dijo Ash escupiendo la espuma que tenía en la boca

-Jajaja no sabes nada Ash de lo que yo quiero para este mundo, nadie lo comprende – dijo Lysson

-Vete a la mier** - dijo Ash

-Con que esas tenemos mi querido Ash – dijo Lysson quien se fue a la misma mesa donde estaban conectadas las pinzas y de ahí agarro un bate de baseball. Se acercó a Ash y estaba a punto de golpearlo.

Serena y los demás veían la transmisión pero antes de poder ver como Lysson golpeaba a Ash con el bate, algo hace estallar la TV en que veían. Eran Pikachu y Greninja quienes usaron shuriken de agua e impactrueno contra la TV. Todos voltearon a verlos, Greninja y Pikachu miraban hacia abajo y unas sombras cubrían su cara. Nadie de los amigos de Ash durante la transmisión lloro, solo estaban enojados y serios durante esta. Pero otra vez a pesar de que yo no podian ver nada se pudo escuchar lo que pasaba

-Ya saben, tárdense más y liberare más mi furia a este imbécil – dijo Lysson dando por terminada la transmisión

-No perdamos más tiempo – dijo Serena un poco enojada

A lo cual todos asintieron y siguieron. Los chicos por enfrente y las chicas por detrás. Mientras tanto con Bonnie y Max quienes también vieron la transmisión, estaban dentro de una casa la cual aún tenia electricidad y pudieron ver lo Lysson lo hizo a Ash. Pero un poco atrás durante la transmisión cuando Lysson llevo la descarga eléctrica a nivel 10, Bonnie y Max veían esta aterrorizados, pero Luxray, Blaziken y Dedenne usaron sus respectivos movimientos contra la TV con la que veían Bonnie y Max. Ellos estaban asustados y soltando lágrimas. Sus pokemon se acercaron a cada uno con preocupacion

-Estas bien Bonnie? – dijo Luxray con preocupación

-Max – dijo Blaziken preocupado

-Ese imbecil lo pagara caro – dijo Bonnie forzadamente y soltando lagrimas

-Espero se pudra en el infierno – dijo Max en las misma condiciones que Bonnie

Tales palabras sorprendieron a sus pokemon, nadie se esperaba que reaccionaran tan groseramente. Despues de decir esto, empezaron a llorar más. Luxray empezó a lamer la mejilla de Bonnie mientras Dedene frotaba su pelaje contra su otra mejilla. Por el lado de Blaziken abrazo a Max

-Gracias – dijo Bonnie dejando de llorar

-Gracias Blaziken – dijo Max igualmente parando de llorar

-Continuemos – dijo Bonnie, a lo cual todos asintieron

Ahora con las chicas quienes ya se dirigían por detrás de la torre prisma, ellas ya se habían separado de los chicos. Hasta que durante su recorrido para llegar atrás de la torre, alguien hablo

-Como conocieron a Ash? – dijo Misty

-Ha que viene la pregunta? – dice Dawn

-No sé, simplemente para saber cómo fue que lo conocieron y lo acompañaron y ya saben... como... se... enamoraron de el? – dijo Misty algo entrecortada

Todas se sorprendieron, a los 2 pokemon de Ash solo tuvieron algo de intriga, para todas era algo delicado el tema de cómo fue que lo conocieron y como lograron enamorarse de el. Nadie contestaba por pena

-Bueno, yo lo conocí... por una simple bicicleta – dijo Misty algo sonrojada y avergonzada

Todas las chicas, menos Serena se sorprendieron

-Oye espera, adivino su Pikachu la destruyo – dijo Iris

-Si, pero como lo sabes? – dijo Misty un tanto sorprendida

Volteo a ver a las chicas y todas, con excepción de Serena, miraban hacia abajo sonrojadas y avergonzadas

-Vaya parece ser que todas tenemos la misma historia, no? – dijo Misty

-Yo, al principio lo seguía para que luego me pudiera dar otra, pero despues ya no era por eso, queria seguir con el – dijo May

-Yo tambien, solo lo seguia por mi bicicleta, pero descubri que es alguien especial – dijo Dawn

-Ash yo lo veo como un niño, pero tambien es alguien valiente, lindo y sincero – dijo Iris algo avergonzada y sonrojada

-Qué hay de ti Serena? No has dicho nada – dijo Misty

-Pues la verdad me sorprende un poco saber que lo acompañaron solo por la excusa de una bicicleta – dijo Serena

-Por qué? – dijo Misty

-Es que la verdad yo no lo acompañe por una bicicleta – dijo Serena

-Que!? Entonces cómo? – dijo Dawn sorprendida junto con las demas chicas

-Pues..(Sonrojándose a un nivel de 5).. yo fui invitada a su viaje por Kalos – dijo Serena

-Enserio fuiste invitada?! – dijo May con asombro

-La verdad, acepte por varias cosas. Yo sabia que el era un gran apoyo para quien lo fuera y decidí acompañarlo para poder mejorar en mis presentaciones pokemon – dijo Serena

-Ha que te refieres con que un gran apoyo? – dijo Dawn

-De alguna forma lo conocía, sabía que él me apoyaría ante cualquier circunstancia o problema que vaya a tener, también el me enseño algo muy importante "Jamás te rindas hasta el final", esas palabras me ayudaron a mejorar

-Entonces solo lo acompañabas por que sabias que el te ayudaría a mejorar en tus presentaciones - dijo Iris

-No exactamente, eso solo fue en pequeña parte. En gran parte fue porque al primer vistazo lo puede recordar, resulta que el era un amigo de la infancia, lo conocí cuando apenas tenía 5 años en un campamento – dijo Serena algo sonrojada -El me rescato si se puede decir así, yo me había perdido en el bosque y escuchaba pokemon gruñir, tenía miedo y mi pierna la tenía algo herida, pensé que me quedaría hay por siempre. Pero escuche un ruido entre los arbustos, era un niño, yo estaba llorando, pero cuando lo vi, fue hermoso, sentí que mi mundo volvía a la normalidad, pero volvía con algo más. ese niño se acercó a mí y dio la mano pero yo la rechace y seguí triste, seguia herida, el niño la vio y me curo con un pañuelo, me dio su mano otra vez pero no estuve muy segura de tomarle la mano y entonces dijo aquellas palabras que jamas olvidare. "Nunca te rindas hasta el final" y el niño me dio su mano, esta vez tales palabras que me dijo me dieron la confianza que necesitaba, le agarre la mano y me levanto pero me estaba a punto de caer otra vez, pero me detuvo entre sus brazos mis manos estaban en su pecho. "Eso es, vez no era difícil, volvamos al campamento" me dijo el niño y me mostro una sonrisa. A partir de ahí fue donde sentí algo por el, pero lamentablemente me tuve que cambiar de región y no lo volví a ver. (A partir de aquí Serena empieza a soltar lagrimas mientras sonreía como si estuviera feliz pero al mismo tiempo triste) Hasta ahora que lo encontré luchando en el gimnasio del tipo hada, y lo pude reconocer, era el Ash, el niño que me ayudo en el campamento cuando teníamos 5 años, intente hacerlo recordar que ya nos habíamos conocido, pero el no recordaba, no me importo yo solo quería estar con el, tenía pena de decirle que si podia acompañarlo en su viaje, aunque no le dije el me invito y eso me puso muy feliz ahora podia acompañar a Ash aquel niño que me ayudo cuando éramos pequeños (empezó a soltar más lagrimas). Te extraño Ash

A las chicas les conmovió tal historia tan bonita, pudieron haber estado celosas pero prefirieron simplemente apoyarla

-Serena, lo rescataremos – dijo Misty segura agarrándole en hombro a Serena

-Qué bueno que mi hermano conoció a una chica tan linda – dijo Pikachu ayudando a recuperase a Serena

Serena volteo a ver a todos, la veían con una cara feliz al igual que Pikachu y Greninja

-Gracias, enserio gracias – dijo Serena empezándose a recuperar

-Solo sigamos Ok? – dijo Iris a lo cual nuevamente todos asintieron y continuaron su recorrido

Mientras tanto con los chicos, quienes ya estaban en la entrada de la torre para llegar hacia el gimnasio de Clemont, estos ya iban a abrir la puerta o más bien forzarla ya que tenía candado

-Oye espera – dijo Cilan a Clemont quien ya iba a abrir

-Que pasa? – pregunto Clemont

-No es extraño que no hayamos sido avistado por algún personal del equipo Flare – dijo Cilan

-Tienes razón no hemos visto a alguien, no creen que...? – dijo Brock mientras miraba la puerta lentamente junto con los demás

Luego escucharon un ruido del otro lado de la puerta y se asustaron

-Bien chicos forzare la puerta y entraremos por sorpresa, si ven algo extraño ataquen, bien? – dijo Clemont preparándose a forzar la puerta

Todos asintieron y se prepararon junto con sus pokemon a atacar. Entonces Clemont forzó el candado y pateo la puerta abriéndola de golpe. Entraron con cuidado, pero no encontraron nada

-Bueno, no hay nada talvez era un Ratatta – dijo Brock

Todos se calmaron y aliviaron al saber que no habia nadie

-Bien, pues vamos al gimnasio – dijo Clemont, pero una mano un tanto rara se acercó y tomo su hombro

Clemont se asusto

-Chicos que es lo que...? – dijo Clemont pero fue interrumpido

-Clemont será mejor que te muevas rápido, eso no es ni un aliado del equipo Flare o un pokemon – dijo Cilan

-Que es? – dijo Clemont

-No se pero será mejor que te quites rápido – dijo Cilan mientras su pokemon Pansage empezaba a prepara un ataque junto con el pokemon de Brock, Onix

Pero la cosa que agarraba del hombro a Clemont cayo de rodillas y se escuchaba como una especie de corto circuito

-Maestro – dijo la cosa extraña

-Que?! Esperen no ataquen – dijo Clemont alarmado

-Que pasa? – dice Brock

Clemont no respondió nada y volteo a ver lo que agarraba su hombro. Era Clembot quien estaba algo dañado

-Clembot estas bien? – dijo Clemont preocupado y agarrando de los hombros a Clembot

-No lo creo maestro, mis circuitos fueron dañados por unos hombres de rojo – dijo Clemont

-Que bueno que no te paso nada mas Clembot me preocupe por ti – dijo Clemont feliz

-Gracias maestro pero podría repararme no me siento muy bien – dijo Clembot

-Claro amigo – dijo Clemont

Este saco de su mochila varios instrumentos y Clembot de abrir unas pequeñas puertas en su espalda para que lo pudiera reparar. Los 2 amigos de Clemont estaban algo confundidos, quien era ese robot? o por que lo quiere tanto? Ellos se preguntaban

-Oye Clemont nos podrías presentar a tu amigo – dijo Brock

-Mas bien tu cyber-amigo – dijo Cilan

-Perdon es que me gano la preocupacion, claro se los presentare – dijo Clemont mientras seguia reparando a Clembot

-No se preocupe maestro yo me presento – dijo Clembot

Clemont solo asintio y siguio reparándolo

-Yo soy Clembot, soy el líder de gimnacio de la torre prisma, tipo eléctrico, mi creador es el maestro Clemont, quienes son ustedes? – dijo Clembot

-Mucho gusto Clembot nosotros somos Brock y Cilan, pero una cosa – dijo Brock -Pensé que Clemont era el líder de este gimnacio

-Es que cree a Clembot como un segundo líder de gimnacio, lo utilizaría en caso de no estar en el gimnacio – dijo Clemont a lo cual su robot asintio

Una vez Clemont de termino de reparar a su robot, Clemont y sus amigos le tenian unas preguntas

-Oye Clembot, dices que te atacaron unos hombres de rojo? – dijo Cilan

Clembot asintio

-Pero, donde estan? pensé que estarían vigilando a la torre – dijo Cilan

-Parece ser no vigilan tan externamente la torre, protegen un artefacto mecánico que en teoría fue lo que controlo a Zygarde para lanzar ese ataque – dijo Clembot

-Eso quiere decir que siguen aquí? – dijo Brock

-Si, estan en el gimnacio con ese artefacto grande – dijo Clembot

-Entonces tenemos que atacar por sorpresa – dijo Clemont -Bien, vayamos al gimnacio y con cuidado de no ser descubiertos

-Maestro yo puedo atarlos – dijo Clembot mostrando una gran soga

-Bien vayamos de una vez – dijo Clemont a lo cual asintieron los demas y fueron al gimnacio

Fin del 3er capitulo

Ya habia pasado una hora despues de tal incidente que tuvieron con YedenZ quien habia sangrado y escupido demasiada sangre. Todo se habia calmado despues de 30 minutos, pero YedenZ estaba inconsciente y no reaccionaba y respiraba con dificultad, y sus amigos intentaron ocultar esto a los padres de YedenZ asiéndolos creer que estaba dormido, no era tan mal el plan pero no siempre se lo creerían, deben despertarlo y curarlo, sus padres casi nunca estan en la casa asi que una vez se fueron aprovecharon a buscar que es lo que podría tener y como curarlo, mientras Selia cuidaba de YedenZ, aun que la idea no le pareció mucho a Mewtwo prefirió no discutir y ayudar a YedenZ. Selia estaba sentada al lado de YedenZ quien ya hacia en su cama inconsciente, Selia tenia un pañuelo con el que limpiaba la sangre que salía por el lado de la boca de YedenZ. Selia estaba triste YedenZ seguia sin responder

Selia: -Mmmmm espero te recuperes {desanimada y triste}

Esta lo tomo de la mano y empezó a llorar

-Por favor vuelve me asustas, quiero que verte, quiero estar contigo – dijo Selia

Selia de alguna manera sentía que al decir esas palabras tenia la esperanza de que despertara, pero no pasaba nada. Al no recibir respuesta alguna ella se entristeció mas y su mano fue de la de YedenZ a su rostro

Selia: -Que lindo eres {con su mano si asi se puede decir ya que es una Greninja , estaba en el rostro de YedenZ, lo acariciaba}

Selia ya no decía nada y empezaba a perder las esperanzas de que YedenZ pudiera despertar y se le ocurrió una idea un poco descabellada, podía aprovechar que él estaba inconsciente y que nadie estaba presente para poder acostarse con él, pero no como la última vez, si no que poder sentirlo, abrazarlo, apapacharlo por detrás. Selia pudo haber quedado roja como un tomate ante su idea, pero no podía la tristeza era más grande y sin dudarlo se recostó detrás de el y lo abrazo por la espalda. De un momento a otro se empezo a sentir feliz, podía sentir su calor y escuchaba sus latidos del corazón, ella estaba muy cómoda hay, no paso mucho tiempo y se quedó dormida mientras seguia abrazando a YedenZ

2 horas después

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Selia decidió dormir pegada a YedenZ por la espalda y apenas estaba despertando

Selia: -Mmmm, que paso?

Estaba despertando, pero noto algo, no estaba abrazando a YedenZ por la espalda, ahora era mas intenso. Estaba encima de él, ella se tuvo un sonrojo nivel 4, pero de todos modo no desaprovecho nada y lo volvió a abrazar siguiendo estando encima de él. Aunque recordó que seguía inconsciente, después de tanto tiempo seguía sin despertar, ella volvió a sentirse triste y empezaba a soltar lágrimas en el pecho de YedenZ mientras se fue aferrando más a el

...?...: -Oye porque lloras?

Dijo una voz extraña a Selia quien seguia llorando en el pecho de este, estaba muy centrada en su tristeza que no le dio importancia de quien le hizo esa pregunta y solo contesto

Selia: -Por qué será? Marlon no ha despertado, me estoy preocupando, me estoy asustando, quiero estar a su lado otra vez {triste y soltando lagrimas}

...?...: Lo quieres?

Selia: -No sé si decir que es una pregunta muy estúpida, pero si lo quiero, lo quiero demasiado, mas que mi propia vida

...?...: Darías lo que fuera para que despertara, estas muy deprimida y no ha terminado el día

Selia: -Sé que no ha terminado el jodi** día, pero no puedo estar ni un segundo lejos de el y si daría lo que fuera por que despertara, no me importa que sepa que algún día despertara, quiero que sea ahora en este maldito momento! {Siguiendo soltando lágrimas}

...?...: -Y dime que pasaría si jamás volviera a despertar, qué harías?

Selia paso de triste a enojada, aunque siguió soltado lágrimas. Selia se molestó mucho con la última pregunta que le hicieron y se dejó de aferrar a YedenZ para pararse

Selia: -Cállate! Cállate! Solo cállate! No digas eso maldito

Selia se volteo muy enojada, pero no habia nada hasta que la extraña persona volvio a hablar

...?...: Y si te dijera que todo este tiempo estuviste hablando con esa persona

Selia: -Que?! {Sorprendida}

Selia volteo a ver después de tales palabras que le sorprendieron, ella escucho tal voz extraña de tras de ella, estaba algo confundida. Pero una vez volteo Selia empieza a llorar otra vez, pero ya no era de tristeza si no de alegría. YedenZ había despertado

Selia: -Marlon!

Despues de dichas palabras Selia de lanza a este y lo abrazo fuertemente

YedenZ: -Parece que te gusta decirme por mi verdadero nombre {mientras acariciaba su cabeza}

Selia no decía nada y seguía aferrado a YedenZ

YedenZ: -Mm Selia...

Selia se separó un poco de él, aunque seguía encime de YedenZ y empezó a golpear en el pecho de este mientras seguía soltando lagrimas

Selia: -Maldito como te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos. Estúpido de mier** no me lo vuelvas a hacer, no sabes lo mucho que sufrí sin ti

YedenZ: -Pero yo no hice n... {Fue interrumpido}

Selia: -Cállate! Crees que no me hiciste nada, me hiciste sufrir como nunca, el solo hecho de que no estés aquí me hace sufrir. Y no me salgas con que no ha pasado ni el día, si no puedo estar despegada ni un solo momento de ti, ni un solo maldito segundo

Selia seguía llorando y seguía encima de YedenZ mientras seguía golpeaba el pecho de este. Después ella volvió a aferrarse a el

Selia: -Pero... me alegra... me alegra que hayas despertado {entrecortada}

YedenZ: -A mi también me alegra verte

Selia ya no decía nada y se aferraba más a él y soltaba más lagrimas

YedenZ: -Selia {en voz baja y un tanto preocupado}

YedenZ: (Vaya no pensé que realmente le afectara, solo llevo una semana con ella y se preocupa como nunca. Wow Selia sí que eres muy linda y considerada, no te quiero volver a verte asi, tengo que hacer algo, no quiero verla así una vez más me siento terrible)

Es entonces que YedenZ deja de acariciar la cabeza de Selia y la abraza, juntado su cabeza con la de ella.

Selia: -Siento si soy exagerada pero me preocupas y no quiero estar lejos de ti y solo por favor no me lo vuelvas a hacer

YedenZ: -Claro que no Selia, claro que no

YedenZ: (No quiero volverte a ver así Selia, me destruye, te prometo que no te are preocuparte por mí, no importa que lo tenga que ocultar, te lo prometo)

Selia seguía llorando en el pecho de YedenZ, pero volteo a ver su rostro y le regalo una sonrisa, esto fue suficiente para que Selia se calmara y se pusiera feliz. Despues de tal cariño que le mostró YedenZ con su cara, Selia lo vuelve a abrazar pero esta vez donde su cara no esté a la altura del pecho de YedenZ, si no que esta vez a la altura de su cara, cuando lo abrazo involuntariamente lo beso en la mejilla, ante esto Selia se tuvo un sonrojo nivel 10 estaba roja como un tomate, vio la cara de YedenZ se sorprendió un poco pero no era algo de qué preocuparse y el solo le dio otra sonrisa y se con esto bajo un tanto su sonrojo y se separó el, aunque seguía sentada encima de él. Pero se escuchó la puerta la cual estaba abriendo y los amigos de YedenZ echaron un reojo a la habitación y se toparon con la sorpresa todos se quedaron un poco sonrojados pero Mewtwo estaba más que celosa estaba muy enfurecida podía ir en ese momento y hacer una gran pelea por el pero aplicando la mejor de las tolerancias se aguantó, el hecho de que Selia estuviera encima de YedenZ podian implicar temas más profundos

Duck Hunt (El pato): -Woow no creí que llevaran su relación demasiado lejos {siguiendo estando un poco sonrojado}

Duck Hunt (El perro): -Mmmm parece que entre ustedes 2 van a crear una nueva especie {con cara picara}

Todos (menos ya saben quiénes): -Wooooooo!

Selia se quitó de encima de YedenZ y su sonrojo fue a tal nivel que sentía que su cara que quemaba aunque eso no le importaba estaba avergonzada y miro a otra parte mientras subía parte de su bufanda-lengua para cubrirse la cara

Bowser: -Maestro está bien? Como se siente? {Con preocupación y acercándose a YedenZ}

Todos al toparse con la gran sorpresa por un momento se olvidaron que YedenZ ya había despertado

YedenZ: -Bien amigo, eso creo

Mr Game and Watch: -Enserio no le duele nada?, estábamos muy preocupados maestro

YedenZ se acomoda y se sienta al lado de su cama y después decide pararse pero un gran dolor no lo dejo pararse adecuadamente y se incoó de golpe y luego empezo a toser, sus compañeros se acercaron preocupados, YedenZ al ver su mano con la que taño su boca cuando tosió vio un poco se sangre

YedenZ: (Maldita sea esto duele como el infierno, pero tengo que resistir no quiero volver a ver triste a Selia, lo prometí)

Después de tales pensamientos antes de que sus compañeros pudieran ver que le salía mas sangre por la boca y que tenía en la mano se limpió rápidamente y se paró pero le seguía doliendo las piernas, apenas y las podía sentir, pero no quería preocupar a Selia otra vez. YedenZ entonces intento fingir que de alguna manera no las sabía controlar, en vez de que supieran que era un dolor muy fuerte y entonces Mewtwo llega a ayudarlo a levantarse agarrando de su mano

Mewtwo: -Tranquilo no te esfuerces

YedenZ: -No no tranquila no es nada, solo que de repente no se controlarlas

Mewtwo: -Estas seguro que no es ningún dolor?

YedenZ: -Si tranquila no es nada de seguro es normal {dandole una sonrisa y resistiendo el dolor}

Mewtwo: -Esta bien {con un sonrojo nivel 4 y respondiendo no muy convencida}

Mewtwo: -Pero será mejor que descanses no quiero que te pase nada mas

YedenZ: -Hey, pero...

Fue interrumpido y Mewtwo uso psico para llevarlo a su cama

Mewtwo: -Nada tú me importas y prefiero prevenir que lamentar

Duck Hunt (El perro): -Mmm parece que hay competencia {con cara picara}

Todos (menos otra vez ya sabe quiénes): -Woooooooo! {Pícaramente}

Mewtwo tuvo un sonrojo nivel 7 y Selia se molestó bastante. Mewtwo vio a YedenZ quien ya estaba otra vez en su cama y cambio su sonrojo a un muy preocupado y serio

ROB movió sus manos de arriba a abajo seguido de unos movimientos con sus brazos bajándolos y subiéndolos mientras giraban 360 grados. Pero ya que ROB solo se le podía entender si lo veían Mewtwo no se dio cuenta de que le hablaban así que Bowser dijo lo que ROB intento decir

Bowser: -Pasa algo Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: -Necesito hablar con todos, ahora! Pero no aquí, salgan! {un tanto mandona, mientras se le podía ver una cara muy preocupada}

Después de esto todos salieron de la habitación de YedenZ dejándolo solo. Mewtwo estaba por ir con los demás

YedenZ: -Pasa algo?

Mewtwo: -No nada, nada más quiero hablar a solas con los demás {dándole una sonrisa, pero era fingida, realmente ella se sentía mal}

Despues se salió dejando solo a YedenZ

YedenZ: -Bueno lectores, apuesto a que ya les pusieron el fic. La verdad quería intervenir en medio del fic, ya saben para dar algo de humor y todo eso, pero no se de repente me sentí muy mal cuando iba a enseñarles Geometry Dash a mis compañeros. No siento un buen presentimiento acerca de Mewtwo, no de que sea mala o algo así, pero ya entienden mi punto. Por cierto dejo en claro que sí, juego Geometry Dash soy un dasher de cora 3. Espero que alguno de ustedes queridos lectores sean de la comunidad de Geometry Dash, ya saben estar al tanto de las noticias o de lo que pasa en Geometry Dash y conocer a dashers populares ya saben cómo Viprin, Guitar, Baicra, pero bueno esa es otra cosa y si tengo una cuenta en GD, pero los dejare con la duda, recuerden amigos no solo soy smasher también soy dasher, aunque también en Smash Bros les dejare con la duda de cuál es mi nombre de usuario de Wii U, si quieren ambos para para poder echarnos unas buenas retas dependerá si lo piden en los reviews, pero bueno a eso creo a casi nadie le importa ;-;. Bueno tal vez les deje una pista de mi nombre o cuenta de GD, mi nombre tiene 2 nombres... bueno creo me entienden, mi 1er nombre comienza con B y el 2 nombre comienza con G, digo que tengo 2 nombres asi como "Dross Rotzank" ese tiene 2 nombres al igual que el mío

...?...: -Pertuurbaante

YedenZ: -Como entraste a mi cuarto Dross?

Dross: -Ese es un secreto del Deep Web que jamás sabremos

YedenZ: -No deberías estar haciendo un top perturbador?

Dross: -No tengo ni un coñ* de idea de que puedo hacer?

YedenZ: -Que tal fic mas perturbadores?

Dross: -Buena esa mi YedenZ, hay nos vemos {Saliendo de la habitación misteriosamente… por la puerta pues}

YedenZ: -Hay ese Dross, dicen que es exagerado, pero para mí es un gran youtuber. Por qué no vamos con las preguntas?

Que pasara con Ash?

Ash realmente es más fuerte que un pokemon? Por qué?

Clemont y los demás lograran recuperar el gimnasio?

Las chicas lograran rescatarlo?

Estas dudas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo, hasta pronto amigos

Nota: Me voy a tardar más en subir el siguiente capítulo, ya saben hhmm, cosas de la secu


	4. Momento de salvar a Ash

Era una gran mañana y que digamos un mañana muy temprano, o más bien madrugada eran las 5:45 de la mañana y el padre de YedenZ lo había despertado para llegar a su primer día en 3ro de secundaria a buena hora

Padre: -Hijo ya despiértate si no llegaras tarde a la secundaria {después se fue}

YedenZ: -Si, hay voy {un tanto desvelado y sin ganas}

Un dato antes de es seguir y es que YedenZ como estaba dormido implica el hecho de estaba semidesnudo, ya saben solo tiene sus boxers y todo eso. Seguido de lo que dijo YedenZ se levantó y se pudo su uniforme de la secundaria, aunque solo se puso su pants mas no una playera interior la de la escuela, es entonces que Mewtwo sale de su amiibo y ve a YedenZ sin playera. YedenZ no tiene casi nada de musculo como para que al vistazo alguien se quede impactado, pero debido a que Mewtwo estaba enamorada del no pudo pasar otra cosa más que tener un sonrojo nivel 10

Mewtwo: -Mmmmm creo que llegue en mal momento no? {Siguiendo estando roja}

YedenZ: -Sshhh si llegaste en un mal momento mis papas están aquí. Vuelve a entrar a tu figura {un tanto silencioso}

Mewtwo: -Bien

Padre: -Pasa algo? {A lo lejos desde su habitación que estaba enfrente de la de YedenZ}

El padre no puede oír a Mewtwo ya que este se comunica telepáticamente lo cual no se mencionó anteriormente, es igual que el sonido nada más que se percibe por la mente y todos la pueden oír atreves de su mente. Debían evitar que el padre de YedenZ quedara perplejo al saber que una voz estaba en su mente

YedenZ: -No, no, nada. Tienes que entrar a tu figura, ya

Mewtwo: -Mm si, si hay voy {y se mete}

Es entonces que su padre entrar a su habitación

Padre: -Que está pasando?

YedenZ: -Na... nada, por qué?

Padre: -Igual nada hijo, creo fue mi imaginación {mientras sobaba su cabeza y se retiraba}

YedenZ: -Oooff eso estuvo cerca, pero mejor me sigo preparando para la secundaria

Es entonces que YedenZ se termina de preparar, su uniforme completo y sus materiales

Padre: -Hijo, te espero haya abajo no te tardes

YedenZ: -Si

Dicho esto su padre empieza a bajar las escaleras debido a que sus habitaciones se ubican en el 3er piso. Después de un corto tiempo YedenZ estaba por salir de su habitación y ya había apagado la luz, pero algo lo detuvo no es que una mano o alguien le hablara, sino porque simplemente no se podía mover. Es entonces que empieza a flotar y lo voltean hacia atrás

Mewtwo: -Oye a dónde vas? {Usando psico con YedenZ}

Selia: -Si, y por qué llevas todo eso?

Las 2 pokemon hembra estaban algo confundidas al mismo tiempo que asustadas. Podría ser que YedenZ quiere escapar de casa? Pero todos sabemos que es por algo normal. No solo por el hecho de que hubiera una muy mínima probabilidad de que se quisiera escapar, sino porque aún sigue muy herido, no sigue nada bien después del último desmayo

YedenZ: -Pies voy a la escuela a que más. Esta es mi mochila, aquí llevo todos los materiales que necesito

Esta respuesta calmo un tanto a las pokemon, pero no quito que siguieran preocupadas y siguiera gravemente herido

Mewtwo: -Oye seguro que estarás bien? {Agarrándolo de los hombros}

Obviamente Selia se molestó y estaba celosa. Pero YedenZ vio a Selia, podía ver en ella expresión de preocupación y enojo. YedenZ no entendía el porqué de su enojo, pero su preocupación le intereso más, sabia el mismo que sentía aun el dolor del mismísimo infierno y le prometió o se prometió no volverla a preocupar y tan solo fingía estar bien. Aun también noto la preocupación de Mewtwo, de alguna forma también no se sentía bien al ver en ella sentimientos negativos y solo apoyo a decir:

YedenZ: -No, no me duele nada, aparte es una secundaria no creo que pase algo malo

Mewtwo: -Estas seguro? {No muy convencida}

YedenZ: -Si

Selia: -Completamente seguro?

YedenZ: -Más claro ni el agua

Padre: -Hijo ya vente a bajar se hace tarde {a lo lejos en el 1er piso}

YedenZ: -Lo siento me tengo que ir, ya me puedes soltar

Mewtwo: -Bien {dejando de usar psico con el}

Selia: -Y que pasara con el fic? No lo vas a presentar o interrumpir a medias?

YedenZ: -En la base de la figura de Mewtwo deje una lista que quiero que hagan

Selia: -Bien, adiós Marlon {acercándose a YedenZ, mientras apartaba a Mewtwo quien seguía con sus manos en los hombros de YedenZ y abrazándolo}

Mewtwo: (Maldita no voy a dejar que te lo quedes, él es mío, ahora yo tomare la iniciativa, no voy a dejar que queden en otra situación romántica)

Selia se había separado de YedenZ dándole una sonrisa. Es entonces que era turno de Mewtwo despedirse y se acerca a el

Mewtwo: -Que te vaya bien? {Abrazándolo}

Todos estos abrazos le dolieron a YedenZ, claramente no es sentimentalmente si no de simple dolor, pero le dolió más, parece ser que no puede dejar que alguien le aplique presión a su cuerpo, De igual forma se aguantó. Después de tal abrazo que realmente molesto una vez más a Selia.

Enserio estas chicas sí que se molestan por detallitos y aun a pesar de que son amigas o enemigas... hasta talvez los 2, medio me irrita que sus celos no tengan límites y eso que soy el narrador de esta historia, pero bueno debo continuar narrando.

Siguiendo en donde estaba Mewtwo le dio un abrazo de despedida el cual duro un poco más que el de Selia que duro como 13 segundos

YedenZ: -Bueno chicas ya me voy {estaba por irse}

Mewtwo: -Espera

YedenZ: Que pasa?

Es entonces que Mewtwo se acerca a YedenZ y lo besa pero en la mejilla, lo cual provoco un sonrojo nivel 10 a Mewtwo, enfureció a Selia y YedenZ se sorprendió un poco y ya saben la situación.

Mewtwo: -Ahora si puedes irte {siguiendo con su sonrojo}

Mewtwo: (Esta vez serás mío y no te dejare otra vez solo con Selia. Pero... te gusto el beso?)

YedenZ: -Bien... adiós {un tanto en shock por lo que había pasado)

Selia noto el asombro que tuvo YedenZ al beso que recibió de parte de Mewtwo, esto la puso muy celosa quería matar a Mewtwo, pero también le dio tristeza, porque muestra asombro por el beso que le dio Mewtwo?, acaso que de Selia no le gusto? O es que le fue incomodo? O será que su favorita es Mewtwo? Selia no estaba nada feliz pero fingió serlo. Después de tal estado de shock que la verdad no casi nada ese shock pero era notable y al mismo tiempo poco probable de que este tipo de emociones tuviera, se retito y bajo por las escaleras dejando a Selia y a Mewtwo quien aún seguía roja como un tomate

YedenZ: (Wow que fue eso? Se sintió bien, porque mi corazón se aceleró después de ese beso, sino ciento nada cuando me besa Selia o alguna otra amiga, esto es raro, será normal que se sienta bien? Eso fue... Bonito)

YedenZ: -Ho, hola lectores que pasa? Si lo se me dirijo al infierno, digo a la secundaria. Ya le deje una lista a los chicos para que hagan una tareas en mi ausencia así que no interrumpiré el fic en los días de secundaria, soy de 3ro "B" pero no voy a decir en cual voy, no vaya a hacer que alguien me quiera secuestrar (Lenny Face). Pero bueno hay los dejos con las chicas, nos vemos

Mientras con las pokemon hembra. Selia seguía furiosa, celosa y triste, mientras que en el lado de Mewtwo seguía muy sonrojada y hasta estaba en una fantasía. Era YedenZ y Mewtwo quienes estaban sentados en una orilla de una pequeña montaña rocosa en una playa, el atardecer se empezaba a convertir en noche. Es entonces que Mewtwo voltea a ver a YedenZ y este la sigue el paso, Mewtwo empezaba a mirarlo a los ojos, ella se empezaba a acercar y sus labios terminan en los de YedenZ. Bueno aunque sabemos que no tiene exactamente unos labios pero bueno sigamos.

Selia: -En que estás pensando?

Mewtwo: -Yo siempre te quise Marlon

Selia se molestó por tales palabras que dijo Mewtwo quien no estaba en la realidad, seguía en su fantasía

Selia: -Como te atreves él es mío {lanzándose a ella para golpearla}

Selia se lanzó a Mewtwo dándole un puñetazo y quedando encima de ella

Mewtwo: -Ja sigue soñando él me quiere y lo tienes que admitir, yo soy su favorita {usando psico y lanzándola lejos de ella}

Selia: -Tu y yo sabemos que él es mío y él me quiere más que a ti

Mewtwo: -Nada ni nadie aquí es de tu propiedad, si realmente lo quieres tendrás que ganártelo y aparte si realmente te quiere más que yo, porque estaba así su cara?

Selia: -De qué? De disgusto?

Mewtwo: -Tu bien sabes que cara puso cuando lo bese, que será acaso le gusto?

Selia: -Yo... Yo ... yo {ya no tenía nada con que defenderse}

Y entonces Selia sale de la habitación y se fue hasta el último piso, es decir el 4ro de lavado. Aunque algo peculiar es que no todo el piso abarcaba el cuarto de lavado, si no el 50% y el otro 50% era un espacio vacío y al aire libre, es como el tejado o más bien lo es, el cuarto de lavado si tenía techo y se dividían por una puerta, es en el tejado a donde se fue Selia soltando unas cuantas lágrimas y estando triste en el camino. Mientras con Mewtwo quien se sintió algo mal, pero también tranquila y algo alegre por haber callado a su rival, sin embargo era su amiga y ni con que se sienta bien no quiere decir que también no se sienta mal, es entonces que Mewtwo se voltea y veo a todos sus compañeros Bowser, Mr Game and Watch, Duck Hunt, ROB y Pikachu estaban sorprendidos

Duck Hunt (El pato): -Iré con ella {volando de la espalda de su amigo el perro}

Mr Game and Watch: -Mejor vean el desde donde se quedaron en el capítulo anterior de este fic, no creo que salga algo bueno de esto

Amourshipping: Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Capítulo 4: En la torre prisma. Momento de salvar a Ash y el gimnasio

Eran los chicos Cilan, Brock, Clembot y Clemont, quienes se dirigían al gimnasio de estos 2 últimos para recuperarlo y destruir tal máquina que controlo a Zygarde. Aun que iban de manera silenciosa y cada vez que doblaban una esquina revisaban con cuidado, mientras cada uno tenía un pokemon afuera; Brock con su Onix, Cilan con su Pangage, Clembot con su Eliolisk y Clemont con Bunnelby

Es entonces que estaban cerca de la entrada del gimnasio, solo tenían que pasar por un no tan largo pasillo, estos estaban justamente en una vuelta o esquina y de manera cómica estos 3 se asomaron, primero Clemont quien se veía algo serio, después Clembot seguido de Brock y Cilan

-Ya estamos cerca, solo no hagan ruido – dijo Clemont silenciosamente

Ya que todos estaban un arriba de otro, Cilan quien era el que estaba está arriba de todos se resbalo y cayó encima de todos, provocando un gran ruido

-Es enserio? – dijo Eliolisk con una gota en su nuca

Seguido del Pangage, Onix y Bunnelby también tienen una gota en la nuca

-Quien anda hay? – dijo una voz extraña en tono alto, esta voz venia del gimnasio

Todos se alarmaron y se quitaron del pasillo rápidamente, intentaron regresar, pero otra persona se acercaba por detrás hacia Clemont y los demás

-Dije, quien anda hay? – dijo la voz extraña del gimnasio el cual se acercaba a la ubicación de los chicos

-Quien, yo? – dijo la voz extraña de la parte de atrás

-No tu no, oí algo mas – dijo la voz del gimnasio

Nadie de los chicos tenía escapatoria, los tenían cubiertos de ambos lados. Hasta que Clembot apunto hacia arriba.

Las extrañas personas se encontraban en una vuelta o esquina y ambos se cubrieron y cada uno revelo su pokemon. El hombre proveniente del gimnasio tenía a fuera a un Conkeldurr y el de atrás tenía a un Malamar, cada uno tenía su respectivo ataque preparado y sus entrenadores sacaron una pistola...

[Mr Game and Watch: -Espera, espera, espera, desde cuando hay armas en pokemon?

Bowser: -No sé, yo soy de la saga Mario, que voy a saber acerca de Pokemon

Mr Game and Watch: -Yo también soy de otro juego y no es necesario ver de Pokemon para saber que es raro. Somos de la misma compañía y jamás dejaría tener armas

Bowser: -Oye, oye tranquilo viejo

Mr Game and Watch: -Bueno solo continuemos]

Estos ya tenían preparado todo para atacar y después saltaron de sorpresa junto con sus pokemon. Ya que sus pokemon tenían sus ataques listos para lanzar, ambos se toparon y al instante se dieron cuenta. Sus entrenadores no dispararon, pero sus pokemon si dispararon, los pokemon se sorprendieron y solo pudieron desviar sus ataques, sus entrenadores se lanzaron al suelo. Una vez los ataques fueron lanzados sus pokemon se agacharon. Los ataques pasaron por arriba así que no hubo heridos

-Está loco, casi me matas – dijo el hombre del gimnasio

-Yo casi te mato, seguro? Tú casi me quitas la cabeza – dijo el hombre de atrás

Ambos estaban enojados, si se acercaron de golpe y cada uno tomo su playera con su mano, mientras que con la otra preparaban un golpe

-Te voy a... – dijeron los 2 a punto de darse un golpe

-Jajajajaja – se empezaron a reír donde habían cambiado su puño por un abrazo de compinches

-Es enserio casi me matas amigo – dijo el hombre del gimnasio mientras le apuntaba con su dedo "Radicalmente"

-Casi morimos – dijo el otro hombre de manera graciosa

Seguido de sus risas. Sus pokemon tuvieron una gota en la nuca

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir, idiota – dijo el hombre de atrás de manera graciosa y dándole un zape a su compañero

-Si – dijo un poco molesto por el zape su compañero

-Bien volvamos a nuestras posiciones – dijo el hombre de la parte de atrás

-Pero espera, no tendríamos que investigar que fue ese ruido? – dijo el del gimnasio

-Cierto – dijo su compañero

Dicho esto estos se ponen a echar un vistazo al lugar, pero no parecía haber alguien en el lugar

-Bien parece ser que no hay nadie, que habrá sido? – dijo el hombre del gimnasio

Su compañero solo subió los hombros dando a entender que no sabía. Hasta que oyeron un ruido detrás de ellos, se voltearon rápidamente y solo resulto ser un Ratatta

-Ja, con qué era eso – dijo el hombre del gimnasio mientras se acercaba al Ratatta -Con que esta asquerosidad fue la causa de este ruido

Después de esta oración, el hombre del gimnasio lo patea bruscamente sacándolo en el aire y finalizando con un choque en la pared al final del pasillo

-Ahora sí, ya no habrán más ruidos – dijo el hombre de atrás -Volvamos a nuestros puestos

Después se dirigieron de nuevo a sus posiciones, el hombre de atrás... pssss volvió hacia atrás justo por el pasillo donde fue pateado el Ratatta, aunque simplemente lo ignoro y se fue más al fondo; por el lado de su compañero volvió al gimnasio

-Que paso Daniel? – dijo un extraño señor no muy gordo con el atuendo del equipo Flare a la persona proveniente del gimnasio, quien ahora es "Daniel"

[Mr Game and Watch: -Bueno en la nota que dejo el maestro dice que cuando llegue a esta parte dice que "Daniel" no se pronuncia así ósea normal, si no se pronuncia "Dainiel" o algo así dice, la verdad no suena mal si se pronuncia así]

-Nada señor fue un estúpido Ratatta – dijo Daniel

-Y Reken volvió a su puesto? – dijo el hombre extraño a Daniel

[Mr Game and Watch: -Ooops otra cosa "Reken" no se pronuncia como es, se dice "Reiken" así se pronuncia, pero el nombre esta raro, tal vez se lo habrá inventado]

-Si volvió a su puesto señor – dijo Daniel

-Bien solo necesitamos el poder de esos 2 y estará listo el cañón – dijo el hombre extraño mientras reía elegantemente

Pero que paso con los chicos? Como fue que no los descubrieron? Por qué no nos vamos a un lugar oculto de la torre prisma? Los ductos de ventilación un verdaderos clásico.

Pero espera no hay nadie, entonces dónde? La respuesta correcta es... El techo.

Ellos se encontraban en la parte de arriba del pasillo, aprovechando que no había luz se sostuvieron en el techo, pero estaba muy ancho el pasillo y solo se podía estar hay aplicando presión contra las paredes con los pies y manos

-Bien Bunnelby ya puedes quitarnos este lodo – dijo Clemont silenciosamente quien estaba pegado con lodo junto con sus amigos y los demás pokemon

Así es Bunnelby uso su lodo para poder pegarlos en la parte de arriba o el techo sin necesidad de aplicar presión en las paredes con los pies y manos

-Bien – dijo Bunnelby donde libero a su maestro, pero la altura era considerable y podía provocar ruido otra vez, aunque solo tuvo que necesitar usar su brazo robótico para pegarlo al lodo y bajar lentamente

-Bien Bunnelby, ahora suelta mi mano de robot y después suelta a los demás yo los ayudare a bajar lentamente – dijo Clemont ahora un tanto en silencio

A lo cual Bunnelby asintió y siguió quitando a los demás del lodo. El lodo pokemon es pegajoso? Hhmm al carajo la física, de todos modos pokemon tiene muchas cosas sin sentido pero continuemos... no con los chicos, ahora con las chicas, quienes ya habían terminado su recorrido y solo faltaba pasar por el patio otra vez del gimnasio

-Bien solo falta pasar por el patio – dijo May

-Chicas tengo algo de miedo que nos descubran – dijo Dawn

-No te preocupes es la parte de atrás del gimnasio no creo que vayan a tener muy vigilado la parte de atrás – dijo Serena con algo de seguridad -Después de todo, es por Ash

Esta última respuesta solo motivo a Dawn a seguir sin importar la baja seguridad que tenía en si misma

-Bien solo vayamos – dijo Iris

Es entonces que todas estuvieron dispuestas a continuar el cual ya no era nada, se acercaban cada vez más a Ash y con ello muchos peligros, podrían vencer a Lysson y salvar a Ash? Una misión sencilla, se libraría una batalla de 5 contra 1, después de todo, el equipo de Lysson está en el gimnasio... o no?

Las chicas al fin pudieron cruzar el patio que rodeaba a la torre prisma sin ningún problema

-Vaya parece ser que ese tal Lysson no es muy inteligente que digamos – dijo Misty

-Sí, es cierto no hay mucha vigilancia – dijo Iris

-Me pregunto cómo estarán Clemont y los demás – dijo May con algo de preocupación

-Jejeje con que Clemont heee – dijo Misty pícaramente

-Que bien, en vez de ser 5 por Ash, ahora son 4 por Ash, así incremento mis posibilidades de estar a su lado – dijo Dawn con algo de ilusión

-Cállense solo es un amigo, acaso es ilegal preocuparse por tu amigo – dijo May algo molesta

-Amigos con derechos – dijo Iris que junto con las demás chicas la miraron con una lenny face

-Que no tenemos una misión? – dijo May aún más molesta e intentando dejar a un lado el tema

-Bien, bien sigamos pero con mucho cuidado Lysson no es tonto y de seguro puso a uno que otro guardia vigilando – dijo Serena –(Solo espero no haya puesto como guardia a una de esas chicas de cabello colorado)

Serena ya iba a abrir la puerta y todas se adentraron en la torre, parecía ser una entrada que tan solo fue construida simplemente para guiarte a la cima de la torre, habían 2 caminos, unas escaleras que solo podían significar un camino a la cima y otro que podía llevarlas al gimnasio pero estaba bloqueado aun que su objetivo es ir a la cima así que no tuvieron problemas

-Debes estar bromeando, escaleras? – dijo Iris algo cansada y con un puchero

-Y quien decías que era el niño? – dijo Serena con una sonrisa de tener razón

-Ya, ya, ssshh – dijo Iris

-Oigan esperen – dijo Misty

-Qué pasa? – dijo Dawn

-Donde esta ese chico Alan, no se supone que andaba con nosotras? – dijo Misty

-No estará con los chicos? – dijo Serena

-No creo, solo fueron Clemont, Cilan y Brock – dijo May

-Entonces, dónde? – dijeron todas las chicas muy confundidas

Quienes se quedaron a cuidar a la ciudad fueron Diantha, Trevor, Tierno, Xana y el profesor Sicamuor. Pero entonces donde esta Alan, acaso se les olvido de su existencia? Y si, te digo a ti lector. El creador de este fic no se le olvido, entonces donde esta Alan?

-Acaso esta demente? – dijo alguien extraño

-Jo, hola Alan bienes a felicitarme por el lindo mundo que estoy creando – dijo otra persona extraña con las manos atrás y viendo desde una orilla a toda la ciudad Lumiouse

Pero desde donde se puede ver a toda la ciudad, desde que punto? Las montañas, los edificios altos? Es la Torre Prisma

-Lysson dijiste que era para el Chespin de Mairin y para el resto del mundo – dijo Alan enojado

\- Pero mira, esto es mucho mejor que ayudar a este Chespin estorboso – dijo Lysson muy orgulloso de su esfuerzo

\- Cállate – dijo Alan furioso

\- Jajaja, hay Alan no sé por qué le tienes cariño a ese Chespin y a Mairin. Esos 2 apenas y pueden pelear con una mosca y Mairin es demasiado torpe, no puede pasar ni un segundo sin que se caiga, golpee o reciba un ataque de un pokemon – dijo Lysson de manera tranquila y siguiendo viendo a Kalos

-Como te atreves a decirles eso – dijo Alan mucho más furioso

-Me atrevo a decirlo porque es la verdad mi querido Alan, son igual de estúpidos que toda esta gente, solo unos malditos débiles con demasiado corazón, los entrenadores podrían dar su vida por la de sus pokemon o viceversa...

Antes de que pudiera seguir Lysson, Alan lo quiso callar dándole un golpe, pero Lysson lo esquivo sin ningún problema y estrello a Alan contra el suelo agarrándolo de la playera y terminando agarrándolo de cuello casi sin dejar respirarle

-... esos sentimientos y emociones Alan solo te vuelven vulnerable, podrían agarrar a cualquier Pokemon y usarlo en contra de su entrenador torturándolo – dijo Lysson

\- No... sabes lo... Que dices,... Crees que eso... Nos vuelve débiles? – dijo Alan hablando entre cortado pues Lysson lo seguía agarrando del cuello

-Exacto, y si son los sentimientos, es simplemente la debilidad, no saben cómo realmente se debe entrenar a un pokemon. Creen que simplemente es una batalla o varias, cortar árboles, mantener el equilibrio, planear estrategias... no, eso los hace más débiles, eso no funciona, no como yo que he entrado y preparado a cada uno de mis pokemon con esfuerzo, castigo, regaños, eso los hace más fuertes tanto físicamente como sentimentalmente – dijo Lysson

\- No sabes pensar, ni analizar o ver el mundo que te rodea, habrá personas que son igual que tú que no tiene nada de esperanza y confianza en sus pokemon y los entrenan con tortura y castigos. Hay personas que pueden ver su mundo y el de sus pokemon, se tienen, cariño, confianza y se quieren mutuamente, ellos se esfuerzan en mejorar sus habilidades sin tener que recurrir a la violencia, cuando se trata de entrenar, no solo se trata de mejorar las habilidades pokemon, la fuerza, habilidad, destreza, ya la tienen, quieres saber que no tienen? – dijo Alan ya no muy cortado pues Lysson lo dejo de apretar del cuello

Pero Lysson no contestaba nada, perece ser que Alan lo había dejado sin palabras, no era raro, Alan tenía más que la razón

-Amor – termino de decir Alan rematando aquellas palabras tan buenas sobre los humanos y pokemon

Lysson después de la última palabra de Alan lo suelta y vuelve a mirar a Kalos como si nada. Pasaron unos 5 minutos un tanto incomodos y en silencio, mientras el aire resoplaba un poco

-No viniste hasta acá solo para dar un simple discurso verdad? – dijo Lysson medio volteando a ver a Alan -No viniste a rescatar a Ash, vez aquella pequeña habitación debajo de la punta de la torre... hay esta, porque no vas por él? Estas solo a un paso de poder rescatarlo, podrías en este momento aprovechar que no tengo a ninguno de mis secuaces aquí y empujarme desde este punto y después rescatar a Ash, así de fácil – continuo mientras se le veía muy seguro de que no pasara nada después de tales palabras que ayudaban a Alan

Alan se sorprendió un tanto, Lysson le dio un plan tan simple de ejecutar para salvar a Kalos y a Ash, parecía ser que Alan estaba algo convencido de este plan que Lysson le proporciono y se fue acercando a este con sus manos al borde de tocar a Lysson, solo empujar con eso bastaba para echar a perder los planes de Lysson.

Pero... no pudo... simplemente no pudo, no lo quería empujar a pesar del caos que está provocando a la ciudad, nadie merece morir a pesar de cuan desgraciado fuese

-Jaja, no puedes Alan, eres como el resto de la gente, que te dije ese tipo de sentimientos solo te vuelven débil – dijo Lysson riéndose pacífica y elegantemente

Después de eso Lysson chasquea los dedos y un par de mujeres de cabello verde y azul agarran a Alan por detrás y Lysson termino poniéndole un trapo húmedo que ya sabrá que sustancia tiene para dormirlo, el mundo de Alan se fue para abajo y se terminó durmiendo.

Y ahora con las chicas quienes tenían a sus pokemon dentro de sus pokebolas y solo estaba libre Greninja y Pikachu que parecían estar fuera de la conversación de las chicas

-Bien eso fue demasiado fácil – dijo Misty

-Si perece ser que subestimaste a Lysson, Serena – dijo Iris

Las chicas ya habían subido todo la torre sin problema alguno, es más llevaban una sorpresita

-Hasta pudimos encontrar estas pistolas – dijo Dawn mientras ponía a la vista una arma de fuego

Cuando Dawn mostro el arma, las demás le siguieron el paso y también las pusieron a la vista menos Serena y May pues no hubieron suficientes para todas, es entonces que Dawn empieza a apuntar para probar y sabia manejar el arma

-Bájala no es un juguete – dijo Serena un tanto seria

-Tranquila no pasara nada – dijo Dawn muy segura

Dawn apuntaba el arma a una pared y luego paso a otra pared pero en el trascurso de lo que cambiaba a otro objetivo paso por las chicas y se agacharon

-Loca que tal si nos llegas a disparar – dijo Serena molesta de manera cómica

-Tal vez sabrás manejarla pero puede ocurrir cualquier cosa – dijo May mientras con su mano bajaba el arma de Dawn sin quitársela -Falta poco, es nada más esta puerta y estaremos a nada de ver a Ash

Las chicas se encontraban justamente cerca de una puerta, el cual estaba cerca de unas escaleras que subían de manera circular. May entre abrió puerta con cuidado de no provocar algún rechinido o sonido y se asomó, pudo ver a 2 chicas que caminaban en círculos muy lentamente, estas no se dieron cuenta de que alguien las estaba vigilando. May se dejó de asomar y volvió con las chicas

-Hay 2 guardias – dijo May un tanto en silencio

-Cómo son? – dijo Serena

-Para que te interesa? – dijo May

-Solo dime – dijo Serena

-Pues son 2 chicas, una de cabello morado y la otra de rojo – dijo May

-Demonios, esto será difícil – dijo Serena

-Por qué? – dijo Misty

-Esas chicas son muy expertas y podrían capturarnos – dijo Serena

-Hay tranquila, solo les llegamos por sorpresa y ya – dijo May muy confiada

-Vamos Serena esto será fácil, pero como están, mirando hacia la puerta o de espaldas? – dijo Iris

-Pues... están caminando en círculos– dijo May

-Vez solo sorprendámoslas – dijo Misty

-Pero como con que las atacaremos, si atacamos con pokemon hará mucho ruido y aparte están un poco lejos, no podremos atacarlas sigilosamente – dijo Serena

-Qué es eso? – dijo Dawn apuntando a una pared con su dedo

Era una manguera para incendios la cual era muy larga y podían amarrarlas con esa

-Bien, podemos amarrarlas con esto – dijo Dawn

-Pero como si están algo lejos y están vigilando en círculo – dijo Serena

-Hay que aguafiestas, ya se nos ocurrirá algo – dijo Iris

-Yo no soy aguafie... – dijo Serena en un tono un poco alto y algo sonrojada, nivel 1

No termino de decir pues una de las 2 chicas que vigilaba dijo algo

-Mira – dijo la chica de cabello rojo

-Vaya ya me estaba aburriendo, no puedo esperar a ver que le hace – dijo la chica de cabello morado

Las chicas se empezaron a preocupar y se asomaron por la puerta tal como Clemont y los demás lo hicieron, de manera cómica. May era la que estaba hasta abajo, cerca del suelo, después Iris, Dawn, Misty y al final Serena. Ahora podían asomarse casi sin ningún problema, las 2 chicas que vigilaban dejaron de andar en círculos y pusieron su atención hacia una gran pantalla de un edificio. Las chicas volvieron a ponerse serias, una vez más sabían lo que era, otra transmisión de TV de Lysson

-O no – dijo May con preocupación

Las chicas pusieron su atención en una habitación que estaba por debajo de la punta de la torre, esta estaba en medio de la cima de la torre y no lo rodeaba nada y estaba al aire libre, después volvieron sus miradas a la TV

-Vaya, vaya, vaya siguen sin aparecer con ese Greninja, cada vez pierdo las esperanzas de que me lo traigan – dijo Lysson donde después voltea la cámara a Ash – O será que ya no te quieren Ash?

Ash otra vez se veía horriblemente torturado, este le salía con su rostro manchado de sangre tanto que su venda del ojo estaba casi al rojo vivo, sus piernas no eran la excepción, de alguna manera Lysson se las arregló para rasgarle demasiado el pantalón y más la parte de su pierna izquierda, la cual estaba muy dañada y tenía mucha sangre, por el lado de la pierna derecha no parecía estar muy dañada unos cuantos rasguños y cortadas donde igual salía sangre al igual que el brazo derecho y podía reaccionar bien pero se le veía cansado

-Si debe ser eso, ya no te quieren mi Ash, te abandonaron jajaja – dijo Lysson de manera tranquila y elegante

-No – dijo Ash de manera baja y triste

-Si Ash solo eres una pu** basura, de seguro te siguieron solo por lastima, que te quieren? Ja, no me hagas reír, solo les fuiste una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Lysson mientras disfrutaba herir psicológicamente a Ash

-No – dijo Ash en tono audible y empezando a llorar

-Jajajaja y pensaras, "Y qué hay de mis pokemon, apuesto a que ellos jamás me abandonarían" – continuo Lysson e imitando a Ash de manera burlona -Ellos no te quisieron Ash y jamás lo hicieron, solo un estorbo aprovecharon que estas aquí para huir y hacerte pensar que murieron o fueron lastimados, patético – dijo Lysson

-No – dijo un poco más alto

-Pero es lo que querías no? No querías arriesgar sus vidas, pero querías que te vinieran a rescatar, no es bonito saber que pueden arriesgar su vida por ti – siguió Lysson

-No, no, no, NO, NO – empezó a gritar Ash de tristeza

-Analiza mi Ash, no han llegado, que te hace pensar que llegaran? Ya no te quieren jajaja – dijo Lysson

-NO, NO, NO... HAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito Ash de desesperación y tristeza

-Pero sé que siguen en la ciudad y de alguna u otra manera los obligare a venir con ese Greninja – dijo Lysson -Que tal... SI SUBIMOS LA APUESTA! – dijo Lysson y finalizando levantando su voz pero sin gritar

Lysson presiono un botón el cual encendió una luz a una parte obscura mostrando a una persona

-Qué?! – dijo Ash pasmado y sorprendido

-Así es Ash, tú y el elevaran mis posibilidades de que me traigan a tu Greninja. O no ... Alan? – dijo Lysson

Alan estuvo a la vista de la cámara pues Lysson la movió para que Alan y Ash se pudieran ver y no estaban tan separados, solo que Ash no sabía que estaba alguien en esa sombra que Lysson proporciono luz para poder ver, pero continuando Alan estaba ileso, no presentaba herida alguna, solo amarrado a una silla como Ash con sus brazos y pies atados, pero como el... ya saben si tiene brazo izquierdo, aparte de ser amarrado a la silla también tenía una especie de slime en las manos y pies para evitar que se desate y parecía estar despierto, también tenía su boca tapada con una cinta

-Hmmmmmm, mmmmmm – dijo... o más bien intento hablar Alan

-Qué demonios? – dijo Serena muy sorprendida y asustada

En lo que ocurre este hecho, en alguna parte de la Ciudad Lumiouse

-Hermano! – dijo una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo muy preocupada

-O cierto, que tienes esa cinta déjame quitártelo – dijo Lysson quitándole la cinta de la boca a Alan a la fuerza

-A caso no te fue suficiente con Ash pedazo de mier**? – dijo Alan muy enojado

-Alan! Pero cómo? – dijo Ash sorprendido

-Hay Ash, por qué será? Al parecer solo una persona tuvo el valor de venir a rescatarte. Lástima que no venga con tu Greninja – dijo Lysson

-O, arceus – dijo una persona que espetaba la transmisión de Lysson, estaba al lado de la niña de cabello rojizo

Muchas personas ahora podían ver el espectáculo de Lysson

-Ese maldito, como se atreve? – dijo otra persona extraña

-Enserio viniste por m... – dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido

-Bla bla bla, si fue la única persona que te quiso rescatar, aun que digamos no se si no supo pensar bien un plan o que carajos tiene en la mente, el vino como si nada solo para regañarme, nada de ataques sorpresa o sigilo. Y no Alan, con Ash parece que no es suficiente, vez a su Greninja por aquí?... No verdad – dijo Lysson

-Lo siento Ash, pensé que podía hablar con Lysson y detener esta locura – dijo Alan muy decepcionado de sí mismo

-Alan... – dijo Ash preocupado y en tono poco audible

-Sí, sí, sí, el vino a rescatarte pero fallo fin de la historia, pueden contarse lo mucho que se quieren y todo eso, pero esto no me a traer a Greninja – dijo Lysson -Pero como ya saben esta transmisión es por algo, así que por que no mejor dejamos de platica y pasamos a la acción?

Dicho esto Lysson fue a la misma mesa, la misma donde tuvo la caja que le propino una gran descarga eléctrica a Ash, esta seguía estando oculta por una sombra

-Qué piensas hacer? Acaso torturarnos como me hiciste a mí? – dijo Ash

-Mmmm, pues la verdad si pensaba hacer eso, pero viendo que no funciona como yo esperaba, aremos lo mismo pero con algunos cambios, jeje – dijo Lysson

-(Que le piensas hacer maldito) – pensó la niña de cabello rojizo

-Mairin... – dijo la persona que estaba al lado de ella

Entonces Lysson lanza una pokebola y saca a su Arcanine y a su Gyarados shiny e increíblemente mega-evoluciona a este

-Bien esto será sencillo – dijo Lysson

Lo cual empezó a preocupar a Alan y Ash

-Bien como ya saben estos son mis pokemon en eso no cabe duda, ahora a cada uno les hare una pregunta, como los PokeReality Shows, la pregunta será la misma y es esta, "A quien debo lastimar?" y es entonces que uno de ustedes deberá responderme si tu o el otro, cada uno tendrá 15 segundos y si no responde los 2 serán lastimados – dijo Lysson

Esto preocupo y asusto un tanto a Alan y Ash

-Si se trata de Alan, mis pokemon lanzaran sus respectivos ataques a él, como ya saben los ataques pokemon no afectan a los humanos como afectan a los pokemon. Y si se trata de Ash dirán "El o yo soy fuerte, pude aguantar 100,000 V, entonces puedo aguantar unos simples ataques pokemon." Jajaja, no así no funcionara, en dado caso que sea Ash aparte de lanzarle una ráfaga de ataques de parte de mis pokemon, yo me encargare de la máxima diversión – dijo Lysson iluminando parte de la mesa con una luz mostrando sus herramientas

Era como estar en medio de una cirugía o matadero, Lysson tenía cierras, cuchillas, destornilladores, palos de metal, trampas de osos, bolas con picos, mazos, etc. Asombro no solo a Alan y Ash, a todos los espectadores, que en teoría es todo Kalos. Lysson verdaderamente estaba demente

-Y saben cuándo termina el juego?

Esto preocupo más a nuestros 2 capturados, jamás pensaron que hubiera un Game Over

-Jajajajaja, el juego termina hasta que uno de ustedes 2 muera

-Ha?! – dijo en literal todo Kalos

-No es increíble, así vendrán lo mas rápido posible con tu Greninja, Ash, estuvo bien pensado. Si muere Alan poder seguirme divirtiendo más contigo Ash y si muere Ash, pues bueno ya no lo poder utilizar para el otro Zygarde, pero no se preocupen hay un plan B, siempre hay uno – dijo Lysson -Así que una vez que ya saben las reglas... COMENZEMOS – termino de decir Lysson con una cara demente

-Tus estas... – dijo Alan muy preocupado y asustado, sin terminar de decir lo que quería, su asombro no lo dejaba hablar

-La primera pregunta es para nada más y nada menos que Alan – dijo Lysson

-Qué?! – dijo Alan asustado

-Bien Alan ya sabes cuál es la pregunta, pero aun así te la diré, a quien debo lastimar? Corre el tiempo – dijo Lysson

-No voy a decirlo maldito – dijo Alan muy asustado y preocupado

-13 segundos – solo se propino decirle Lysson a Alan

-Alan, a mí! – dijo Ash

-Acaso no piensas mírate estas muy dañado – dijo Alan

-10 segundos – dijo Lysson

-A mí! – dijo Ash otra vez

-No, no lo hare – dijo Alan

-7 segundos – dijo Lysson

-No... no sé qué hacer – dijo Alan desesperado y preocupado

-A mí – volvió a decir Ash

Y ahora incluiremos la reacción de las chicas, ellas no decían nada estaban muy asustadas y preocupadas

-4 segundos – dijo Lysson

-A mi tonto – dijo Ash regañando a Alan

Alan ya no tenía palabras, no sabía que escoger, pero no había salida, tenía que escoger. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y aprontar sus dientes antes de sacar su respuesta

-Yo! – dijo Alan

-Qué?!, te dije que yo, ese ataque es demasiado para ti – dijo Ash

-No, no voy a lastimarte. Ya tuve suficiente con perderte una vez, no quiero que vuelva a suceder – dijo Alan

-Alan... – dijo Ash en tono bajo

Pero Alan recibió un ataque que ni Ash ni Alan pusieron atención de que se aproximo

-HAAAAAA! – grito Alan

-ALAN! - dijo la pequeña espectadora de cabello rojizo

-O, no – dijo la extraña persona tapándole los ojos a la pequeña -No veas Mairin – dijo la extraña persona a la pequeña

Mairin no parecía poner fuerza e intentar quitar las manos de la extraña personas, estaba al borde de soltar lágrimas y parecía que realmente no quería espectar

El ataque que estaba recibiendo no hacia una especie de explosión como normalmente lo haría al impactar, en vez de eso era un ataque continuo, lanzallamas y pulso dragón se habían combinado, el ataque estaba quemando a Alan. Después de como 4 segundos dejaron de seguir con sus ataques

-Haaa, haaa, haa – Alan respiraba muy difícilmente

Este empezaba a tener la ropa desgarrada y quemada, pero muy poco. Y ahora seguía Ash

-Bien Ash, quien? Tú o él? Corre tiempo – dijo Lysson

Ash no decía nada estaba pasmado con lo que le hizo a Alan, no lo soportaba, ese ataque fue demasiado para Alan y ni siquiera Lysson dio un respiro antes de seguir con Ash

-Oye Ash sigues en este mundo, solo 6 segundos – dijo Lysson

Ash no lo pensó 2 veces y dijo

-Yo!

-Vaya, vaya parece que dirán "yo" durante todo el juego, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas uno morirá primero – dijo Lysson el cual una vez más fue a la mesa y agarro un trapo y un bote de gasolina

-Ash está muy débil – dijo Alan siguiendo cansado

-Ataquen! – dijo Lysson mientras se iba acercando a Ash con los instrumentos que tomo

-HAAAAAAA! – grito Ash de sufrimiento

El ataque tan solo duro 3 segundos, Ash sintió que paso muy poco tiempo el ataque no lo daño demasiado, pero ahora Lysson lo sorprendió, lo agarro del cabello y le puso el trapo que había tomado de la mesa

-Qu...? – no termino de decir Ash pues Lysson lo empezó a tira gasolina a la cara con el trapo.

Estaba ahogando a Ash

-No, tampoco Ash – dijo Mairin quien seguía tapada de los ojos y empezando a soltar lagrimas

Lysson seguía tirándole gasolina en la cara a Ash con el trapo, así duro hasta 10 segundos y dejo de basaerle gasolina en el rostro y le quito el trapo de la cara. Ash respiraba rápido y pesado, mientras tosía parte de la gasolina que le entro en la boca.

-Jajaja, que divertido – dijo Lysson

Ash seguía tosiendo y respirando pesado y después termino vomitando. Alan parecía haberse recuperado un poco

-Bien Alan ahora tu – dijo Lysson

-No... – dijo Alan algo cansado y empezando a estar triste

-14 segundos – dijo Lysson

Y así siguió el maldito juego, los se elegían a sí mismos, no se querían lastimar. Tan solo pasaron 2 ataques de Lysson y las chicas seguían sin hacer nada, ellas estaban a nada de poder rescatar a ambos y detener a Lysson. Serena estaba pasmada, Lysson estaba loco de remate y no podía dejar de ver tal monstruosidad, Greninja y Pikachu desde la última transmisión de Lysson no querían ver y tan solo se quedaron en las escaleras intentando ignorar los gritos de sufrimientos y sollozos. Serena ya no estaba en el mundo, tenía los ojos pegados en la YV gigante y estaba muy preocupada. Pero luego pudo oír alguien que la llamaba enfrente de ella.

-Serena – dijo un tanto alto una persona extraña un poco lejos

Entonces Serena reacciono, era May quien la llamaba para que fuera, ella estaba junto con todas las chicas, Serena estaba tan pegada en la TV que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigas se adelantaron. Ellas ya tenían amarradas a las 2 guardias con una cinta en la boca y desmayadas

-Pikachu, Greninja, vamos! – dijo Serena saliendo con las chicas

Pikachu y Greninja fueron con Serena, pero estaban muy horrorizados con los sonidos de la transmisión y tenían miedo. Lysson ya había ejecutado 6 ataques los cuales fueron 3 para Alan y 3 para Ash. Las chicas estaban solo a una puerta de entrar con Lysson y tenían que hacerlo rápido, vieron de nuevo la pantalla grande y seguía Alan el cual no se encontraba nada bien

-15 segundos Alan – dijo Lysson

Alan no respondía y ya empezaba a sacar sangre de la boca y con parte de su ropa quemada.

-No podemos esperar más tiene que ser ahora – dijo Greninja

-10 segundos – dijo Lysson

-Debemos planear, sé que están al borde de morir pero valdrá la pena, siento que Lysson oculta algo mas – dijo Serena

-No Serena lo haremos ahora, no dejaremos que Ash y Alan sigan siendo torturados – dijo Misty

-Pero no podemos, sé que está preparando alguna clase de trampa – dijo Serena

-Serena no ha pasado nada desde que empezamos a venir aquí ese Lysson es un idiota y nada más lo estas sobrevalorando, iremos ahora quieras o no – dijo Dawn algo seria

Entonces empieza una discusión entre Serena y las demás chicas

-6 segundos – dijo Lysson

A lo que Alan seguía sin contestar

-Atacara a los 2 Serena, solo ataquemos – dijo Pikachu con desesperación

Serena seguía en su discusión con las demás, todas estaban tan centradas en su plática que no le hacían caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Serena... – dijo Pikachu en tono alto

Serena y las demás no prestaban atención

-3 segundos – dijo Lysson

-Serena!... – dijeron Pikachu y Greninja

Esto al fin pudo sacar de su discusión a Serena y a las demás

-Que!? – dijeron todas las chicas molestas

Es entonces que se pudo oír como los pokemom de Lysson empezaron a atacar otra vez a Alan, una vez terminaron con este, siguieron con Ash, ambos gritaron y tenían la respiración demasiado pesada nuevamente. Quien ya no se veía nada bien es Ash.

Una vez los pokemon de Lysson pararon de atacar, Lysson se fue acercando a Ash con un cuchillo medio grande

-O no – dijo Serena

-No te atrevas – dijo Iris

Serena empezó a ver las expresiones de las chicas unas sombras cubrían sus caras y estaban furiosas pero extrañamente no hacían nada. No solo tenían esa expresión las chicas, Greninja y Pikachu no faltaron y empezaron a estar furiosos con rabia

-Greninja, Pikachu por favor aguanten, sé que no quieren que Ash muera, pero presiento algo malo – dijo Serena

Entonces Lysson ya estaba con Ash

-Que aburrido sigue siendo lo mismo, quiero que alguien muera – dijo Lysson y al finalizar sus palabras le clava el cuchillo al lado derecho del estómago y Ash no grito pero escupió mucha sangre mientras que Alan estaba asustado. Los sonidos se podían alcanzar a oír hasta donde las chicas y eso implica que Greninja y Pikachu también podían oír y aumento más su rabia por matar a Lysson

-Resistan – dijo Serena

-Serena estás loca, lo va a matar – dijo Iris con desesperación

-No, no es eso Lysson debe tener un haz bajo la manga – dijo Serena

Lysson roto el cuchillo que se lo había clavado a Ash asiéndolo escupir más sangre y gritar de dolor, después se lo quito

-Vaya aun no mueres, Ash eres estupendamente resistente, cualquiera hubiera muerto o haber tenido un paro cardiaco por el inmenso dolor, esa resistencia ya ni los pokemon – dijo Lysson -Pero ya quiero que alguien muera. Así que ultima pregunta, quien debe morir? Alan o Ash?

Esta pregunta sorprendió a todas las chicas, espectadores y a los pokemon sobrevivientes y de todo Kalos

-5 segundos, no espero más – dijo Lysson

Empezó el conteo y con eso la espera de quien morirá, Greninja y Pikachu se asustaron. Ni Ash o Alan respondían y ya habían pasado 2 segundos

-Si no yo elegiré. 3...2... – Empezó Lysson la cuenta regresiva pero no conto el cero lo interrumpieron

-Yo! – dijo Ash asombrando a Alan y todo el publico

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Alan parece que te quiere. Pero que te dije esas cosas del amor solo te vuelven débil, así que, te eliges Ash, bueno no me voy a quejar lo voy a disfrutar – dijo Lysson acercándose a Ash con el mismo cuchillo que lo uso para apuñalarlo y lo fijo en su garganta. Pikachu y Greninja no veían nada ya que no estaban asomados, solo oían los sonidos y gritos, pero esta vez se asomaron con temor y se enfurecieron con rabia a un nivel muy alto

-Esto lo voy a disfrutar – dijo Lysson con el cuchillo en el cuello de Ash

-Serena tenemos que ir, estúpida lo va a matar – dijo Misty

-Que no – dijo Serena -No lo asesinara

Lysson ya iba a asesinar a Ash no sin antes dar una risa malévola y loca. Esto solo remato a Pikachu y Greninja y fueron en su rescate a una velocidad muy alta con una cara asesina

-No esperen – dijo Serena pero no le hicieron caso

Pikachu y Greninja derribaron la puerta y atacaron a Lysson con shuriken de agua e impactrueno mandándolo a contra la pared y los mismo hicieron con el Arcanine y el Gyarados de Lysson noqueándolos. Las chicas menos Serena no faltaron y también entraron rápidamente a rescatar a Ash y Alan

-Ash – dijo Iris llegando a donde el

-Iris? – dijo Ash muy confundido y cansado

-Si Ash soy yo, si vinimos por – dijo Iris empezando a soltar lagrimas

Las chicas estaban alrededor de Ash empezando a llorar de alegría al fin pudieron llegar hasta él. Pikachu y Greninja seguían furiosos y siguieron atacando a Lysson con el mismo ataque varias veces, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz

-No lo hagan, no lo vale – dijo Ash con pocas energías

Greninja y Pikachu reaccionaron y dejaron de atacar a Lysson y fueron a donde Ash

-Greninja, por favor ... – dijo Misty dando a entender de que usara corte contra la cuerda

-Señor Alan se encuentra bien? – dijo Misty

-No muy bien la verdad, solo quiero salir de aquí – dijo Alan un poco aliviado y feliz, la tortura de Lysson había parado

Greninja uso corte con la soga de Ash y se la quitó y prosiguió con Alan, aunque todavía tenía ese Slime en las manos y pies y no podía pararse

-Greninja crees poder usar corte para quitarle eso a Alan? – dijo Ash ya empezando a recuperarse

A lo cual puso feliz a Greninja y no dudo en usar corte contar ese Slime logrando quitárselo a Alan limpiamente, uso corte 4 veces seguidas para los pies y manos. Este ataque sorprendió a los televidentes y los calmos, al fin pudieron detener a Lysson

-Gracias a Arceus, lo hicieron – dijo espectadora que estaba con la pequeña niña y quitándole sus manos de esta

-Enserio, los pudieron salvar? Señorita Diantha, es un milagro – dijo la pequeña muy feliz

-Justo a tiempo Mairin – dijo Diantha

-Qué bueno – dijo Mairin a punto de soltar lágrimas de felicidad

-Qué bueno que pudieron salvarlo – dijo otra persona extraña con un Garchomp al lado de el

-Algún día nos vas a dar un paro cardiaco Ash – dijo otra joven aliviada y con Vulvasaur fuera

-Puedes pararte Ash? – dijo Misty

-No, lo siento – dijo Ash

-Y tu Alan? – dijo Misty

-Claro que puedo, pero hay que preocuparnos por Ash – dijo Alan parándose

Es entonces que Serena fue entrando a la habitación

-No te preocupes Ash te ayudare – dijo Iris

Entonces Ash pasa el único brazo que tiene por los hombros de Iris y se apoya logrando pararse

-Lo vez Serena, hubiera pasado algo peor – dijo Dawn

-Bueno no lo sé, sigo presintiendo algo mal – dijo Serena -Ash te encuentras bien?

-No Serena, pero solo quiero salir, es lo que también me gustaría – dijo Ash

-Ash! – dijo Pikachu muy feliz y lanzándose a los brazos de este

-Pikachu! – dijo Ash también alegre

-Te extrañe – dijo Pikachu

-Lo se Pikachu – dijo Ash

No solo fue Pikachu, también Greninja se unió al abrazo, entonces Iris deja de hacer que Ash se apoye en ella para darles espacio a Ash y sus 2 pokemon. Ya que Ash ya no tenía apoyo se fue hincando lentamente seguido de sus pokemon quienes aún seguían en el abrazo estos apunto de soltar lagrimas

-Ash, que bueno que no haya pasado algo peor – dijo Greninja soltando lágrimas de alegría

-Si Ash – dijo Pikachu en las mismas condiciones que Greninja

-Yo también los extrañe mucho – dijo Ash muy feliz

Greninja hizo el abrazo un poco más fuerte

-Mmmm, Greninja me estas lastimando – dijo Ash

-Los siento – dijo Greninja separándose

-Vámonos – dijo Pikachu

A lo cual Ash asintió y estiro la mano a Iris, y esta volvió a ayudar a Ash a recargarse en ella

-Vaya por un momento pensé que jamás vendrían. Y saben, no quería arriesgar sus vidas, pero Lysson tenía razón... Es bonito saber que tus amigos pueden arriesgar sus vidas por ti. Pensé que jamás... – dijo Ash antes de salir y sin terminar

-No digas eso Ash, jamás te lo creas, nosotras te queremos y lo daríamos todo por ti – dijo Dawn

-Gracias – dijo Ash aliviado

Todos estaban por salir, al fin pudieron a Ash y Alan, todo un milagro y sin que Lysson se apoderara de Ash y Greninja. Se empezó a escuchar una risa diabólica, pero no es de mucha importancia, al fin escaparan, la gente estaba muy aliviad... Esperen... Una risa diabólica?

-JAJAJAJAJA! – alguien se rio a las espaldas de todos

Entonces Ash y los demás se voltean confundidos y el público quedo serio otra vez

-Ahora de que te ríes estúpido, fallaste y estas muy herido que vas a hacer? – dijo Dawn seria

-JAJAJAJA! – siguió

-Que es tan gracioso Lysson? – dijo Serena

-Jajaja, intenten salir – dijo Lysson

-Qué?! – dijo Serena

-A que te refieres? – dijo May

La puerta extrañamente estaba cerrada, pero Serena la había dejado abierta. Entonces Serena va hacia la salida de la habitación e intenta empujar la puerta, pero no abría

-Serena abre – dijo Misty

Serena volvió a intentar pero no pasó nada

-Esto no debe ser verdad – dijo Alan acercándose a la puerta

La intento abrir con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil

-Que hiciste? – dijo Alan enojado

-Qué pasa si se utiliza el lodo pokemon mas el mismo slime que le puse a Alan en las manos y pies en la puerta? – dijo Lysson

-Pero quien pudo...? – dijo Dawn

-Acaso no se dieron cuenta? Solo derribaron a 2 de mis guardias de aquí arriba, eran los señuelos, se le olvidaron a las otras 2 o no sabían cuantos secuaces tenia? – dijo Lysson

-Pero también te encerraste a ti mismo – dijo May

-Creen que no conozco salidas alternativas? – dijo Lysson

Entonces Dawn empieza a apuntarle a Lysson con la pistola que consiguió y le siguieron el paso Iris y Misty

-Jajajaja, yo sé que no lo harán – dijo Lysson

Ellas jamás habían cargado con un arma y menos matar a alguien, tenían un corazón noble y sensible, Lysson tenía razón no lo matarían. Entonces todas las chicas apuntaron a la puerta y dispararon. Pero la puerta no presentaba daño alguno

-Qué?! – dijo Alan

Entonces Alan le pidió el arma a Dawn y ella se lo dio

El disparo, pero la puerta seguía sin daños. Y entonces Alan le apunta a Lysson

-Abre la maldita puerta – dijo Alan

Lysson solo se rio

-Tu sabes que yo si me atrevo – dijo Alan apuntándole a Lysson

Este siguió riendo. Alan disparo solo una vez, pero Lysson sin ningún rasguño, él se rio más.

-Por qué no le pasa nada? – dijo Alan

-Mi Alan esas son balas falsas, como harinas, se van desintegrando – dijo Lysson

Entonces guarda rápidamente a su Arcanine y a su Gyarados y se pone una máscara extraña con una trompa y en esta unos orificios. Después presiona un botón y empezó a salir humo de la mesa donde Lysson tenía todos sus instrumentos con los que torturo a Ash y Alan

-Qué demonios? – dijo Iris

Entonces se empezaron a dormir todos y al final solo pudo resistir más Serena, Pikachu y Greninja

-L... lo sabía – dijo Serena sus últimas palabras antes de dormirse

-Las vas a pagar – dijo Pikachu

Este y Greninja terminaron durmiéndose

-Buenas noches – dijo Lysson con una sonrisa siniestra

FIN DEL 4to CAPITULO

Mr Game and Watch: - Wow, la trampa de Lysson me la esperaba, pero aun así se sorprendió, no está mal

Bowser: -Yo no me la esperaba la verdad

Mr Game and Watch: -Este fic de seguro estará mas bueno el próximo capítulo, le hare sugerencias al maestro

Bowser: -Dejando eso de lado, como esta Selia?

Mr Game and Watch: - No lo sé hay que preguntarle al pato

Bowser: Donde esta?

Duck Hunt (El Pato): -Aquí {parado en el caparazón de Bowser}

Pero Bowser no lo podía voltear a ver pues estaba en su inmenso caparazón

Duck Hunt (El Pato): -Pues nada bien, intente hablar con ella pero sigue triste

Bowser: -Entonces...

Entonces todos voltean a ver a alguien y ROB se apuntó a si mismo confundido

Mr Game and Watch: -Tu no ROB... ella

Entonces apunto a Mewtwo quien estaba sentada de espaldas en una silla con ruedas

Bowser: -Si tu Mewtwo, quien mas

Mewtwo: -Yo por qué?

Mr Game and Watch: -Tú por qué crees? Lo la hiciste sentir mal

Mewtwo: -No tenía de otra, ella empezó

Duck Hunt (El perro): -Y tú lo terminaras {volteando la silla donde estaba sentada Mewtwo con el hocico}

Todos la miraban con un rostro algo desesperados y esperando la respuesta que quieren

Mewtwo: -Bien, bien hay voy {con un sonrojo nivel 1 de estar algo avergonzada y saliendo a por Selia}

Ahora con Selia

Ella seguía llorando y tenía sus piernas o patas pegados a su cuerpo, mientras empezaba a recordar algunas cosas

Fashback

Selia: -A qué se debe que quieras hablar a solas?

Bowser: -Vi tu cara no es nada bueno verdad?

Mewtwo: -Mmmmm, pues exacto, parece ser que Marlon no anda bien {algo triste}

Mr Game and Watch: -Pero si está bien, no tiene nada

Mewtwo: -No te dejes engañar, eso solo es un síntoma

ROB movió sus manos y roto su brazos

Mewtwo: -No ROB no es ni gripa o pulmonía o yo que sé, eso no tiene nada que ver con que haya escupido sangre

Selia: -Entonces que tiene?

Entonces Mewtwo aprieta sus manos con mucha fuerza y se vuelve aún más triste

Mewtwo: -Él no tiene enfermedad que ya exista, es nueva y realmente es más que grave. Les hare una pregunta

Nadie contestaba y esperaban a que Mewtwo realizara la pregunta

Mewtwo: -Alguien sabe si Marlon estuvo colgado al revés, de cabeza o recibió algún tipo de golpe fuerte en la cabeza?

Todos estaban confundidos, Yedenz no había hecho nada de eso o al menos el. Pero Selia se sorprendió y le llegaron miles de emociones negativas; preocupación, desesperación, tristeza, culpa, etc. Ella sabía que pudo haber sido lo que le hizo cuando casi apenas lo conoció, lo colgó casi 10 horas y saco sangre igual que ahora. Nadie seguía sin responder y seguían confundidos, pero Selia tenía una cara distinta a de los demás

Mewtwo: -No?

Todos menos Selia movieron la cabeza de derecha a izquierdo por unos momentos dando a entender que decían "No"

Mewtwo: -Selia estas segura que no pasó nada con él? tú fuiste la primera en estar con el

Selia: -Mmmm, no, no pasó nada

Mewtwo: -Bueno {no muy convencida}

Bowser: -Pero el maestro estará bien, no ... pasará algo más que grave de lo que está pasando? {Algo preocupado}

Mewtwo: -Les seré honesta... el en este momento está muy mal... el ... podría morir

La última palabra impacto a los demás e hirió sentimentalmente a Selia

Mewtwo: -Entonces si exacto puede morir, pero es poco probable si lo cuidamos y estamos atento a el

-Mr Game and Watch: -Haremos lo que podamos

Bowser: -De todos modos siempre está en su cuarto

Esto alivio algo a los demás, pero siguieron preocupados y no querían otro problema de salud, así que entonces se dedicaron a estar más atentos a él.

Fin del Fashback

Selia: -Y a fin de cuentas resulto ser que no todo el tiempo estará en su cuarto... solo espero que... no m.. {No se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra que para ella era muy dolorosa}

Ella seguía con sus piernas pegadas a su cuerpo y triste

Selia: -Ahora ya ni se si realmente le atraiga o no

Fashback

Este hecho es justo en el momento que Mewtwo beso en la mejilla y YedenZ quedo en shock

Mewtwo: -Ahora sí, puedes irte {sonrojada}

Fin de Fashback

Selia: Mmmmmmm {triste y al borde de soltar más lagrimas}

Selia seguía estaba recargada en una pared en la azotea, un poco lejos de la puerta por donde salió, estaba al aire libre y ya era de noche una luna normal y las estrellas acompañándola. Entonces Selia escucha unos pequeños golpes provenientes de puerta, estaba abierto y Mewtwo nada más la toco para llamar su atención

Mewtwo: -Puedo pasar? {Asomándose}

Selia no respondió nada, pero sin problema Mewtwo entro y acompaño a Selia, fue un momento incomodo, Mewtwo no sabía por dónde empezar su disculpa, hasta que Selia dijo algo

Selia: -Enserio crees que no le atraiga a Marlon? {Con un tono poco esperanzado y triste}

Mewtwo: -Mmmmmm, a que te refieres?

Selia: -Por favor se honesta conmigo, soy linda o qué?

Mewtwo: -Es lo mismo que también debería preguntarte. "Soy linda?" Al menos para mí lo eres, apresar de ser una Greninja hembra... lo eres

Selia: -Pero será por eso que no le atraigo?

Mewtwo: -Claro que no Selia, tu eres linda y quien te quiera sea como sea, es a quien te merece

Selia: -Pero y si yo quiero... no y si yo amo a alguien, que pasa? Lo dejo ir?

Mewtwo: -Entonces tú le mereces {con una pequeña sonrisa}. Mira se de quien estamos hablando, yo también soy una pokemon...

Selia: -Bueno fuiste creada pero es casi lo mismo {empezando a animarse}

Mewtwo: -Bueno si fui creada, pero es casi lo mismo. Yo también dudaba si podríamos estar juntos, pero ya sabes él es un humano, y uno no sabe si realmente existen o funcionan las parejas humano-pokemon.

Selia: -Entonces tú también crees que no puedan estar juntos? Digo... después de todo me parece que tu llevas la delantera

Mewtwo: -Mira te diré una cosa, podre ser una pokemon hembra, que para empezar casi ni lo parezco, pero eso no me detendrá, yo voy a luchar por lo que amo, y él es lo que amo

Selia: -Entonces tenemos que pelearnos por él?

Mewtwo: -No exactamente, me refiero a que di lo amas con todas tus fuerzas, hagas lo que sea por él, claro está que sin violencia y todo eso

Selia: -Entonces tengo oportunidad con él? La verdad por favor

Mewtwo: -Mmmmm {empezando a sentirse algo celosa y un sonrojo nivel 1 de vergüenza}. Si

Selia empezó a sentirse mejor, la mismísima pokemon con la que pelea por quien ama, está admitiendo que si puede quedárselo, en su cara se podía ver

Selia: -Gracias... El será mío sabes, maldito Ditto mal formado {feliz y empezándose a reír un poco}

Mewtwo: -No si yo te lo quito antes, maldita pokemon lengua de Digglet {con una sonrisa y empezándose a reír}

Ella levemente se empezó a reír, no mucho después de que Selia se levanto

Selia: -Volvamos

Mewtwo: -Bien {levantándose}

Mewtwo: -Oye espera, leíste la nota que nos dejo

Selia: -No

Mewtwo: -Dijo que cuando terminara el fic, que hiciéramos las clásicas preguntas

Selia: -Cierto él siempre lo hace

Mewtwo: -Yyyyyyyyy, entonces qué?

Selia: -Bueno yo lo comenzare y tu sígueme la corriente

Que pasar con Serena y los demás?

Ahora tu

Mewtwo: -Mmmmm, acaso Marlon será mío?

Selia de da un zape

Selia: Acaso lograran escapar?

Mewtwo: -Como fue que las balas fueran falsas? Lysson lo planeo todo?

Selia: -Esto se resolverá en el próximo capitulo

Mewtwo: -A qué hora llega Marlon?

Selia: -No me acuerdo, creo a las 3:00 de la tarde

Mewtwo: -Y qué hora es ahorita?

Selia: -Como todavía es de noche o madrugada y apenas puedo ver la luz del sol, supongo que las 7:00 de la mañana

Mewtwo: -Ahora sí, volvamos a la habitación de mi futuro amor

Selia: -Jajaja, sigue soñando

Y se va rumbo a la habitación de YedenZ donde todos esperan a Selia y Mewtwo

Hasta el próximo capítulo lectores y no olviden que si quieren estar al tanto de cuando se suba un nuevo capítulo de este fic, puedes darle a "Follow" a esta historia. Por cierto periodo de exámenes :,(


End file.
